TE ESPERARE
by MkMP202
Summary: (A.U) -"Quiero que me prometas que no importa que pase o donde este siempre me esperaras para poder estar juntos...para siempre- ella miro los ojos de él, tenia ese brillo especial que tanto conocía, lo amaba, lo amaba de verdad- "Prometo esperarte no importe que pase"- dijo mirando fijamente en esos ojos que tanto amaba- "Te amo Milk"- "Yo tambien te amo" (cambien el summary XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Te esperare**

 **Merili: ¡Hola! Tengo una nueva historia, bueno en esto verán como Goku esperara a Milk para que lo ame ya que como pudimos ver en dragon ball z que nuestra querida Milk lo espero 7 años de ausencia y bueno quería hacer algo parecido.**

 **Turles: esta humana no le pertenece Dragon ball z si no a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Raditz: Disfruten.**

... ..

 **Te esperare**

Capítulo 1:

 **Cuatro años atrás…**

Una joven de diecisiete años se levantaba con pereza de la cama ya hace más de siete meses que entro a la nueva preparatoria en su ultimo año, consiguió amigos y más que nada un posible amor.

Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el baño a tomar una ducha para luego bajar a desayudar.

La joven de cabello lacio y negro que llegaba hasta la cintura salió del baño, se vistió con una pollera blanca y una remera negra que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y en el medio la palabra "Dreams Realized" (sueños realizados) y se puso unos zapatos de verano color blanco, agradecía que fuera verano, sin más bajo a desayunar.

Buenos días mamá-dijo

Bueno días Milk-dijo su madre- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

De maravilla-dijo Milk con unos brillos en los ojos-

Su madre sonrió pícaramente- Así que soñaste con él-

Milk se sonrojo- ¡Mama que cosas dices!

Hija te conozco, además cuando paso por tu habitación anoche escuche "También te amo" y no digas que no- Milk no podía estar más sonrojada, su mama sonrió- él es un buen chico-dijo su madre

Si lo sé y también es tierno-se sonrojó- algunas personas no lo ven pero yo si-

Umm…para mí que es tierno cuando estas a su lado-dijo, lo cual Milk estaba feliz por dentro, no lo demostraría en frente de su madre no ahora…

Eh…cambiando de tema ¿Papa ya despertó?-

Oh, sí pero tuvo que ir a la empresa, tiene una reunión importante-dijo su madre

Oh bueno, pero espero que no exceda demasiado como la otra vez-

Yo también, espero que no suceda-

Después de terminar de desayudar se puse la mochila en la espalda y fue a despedir a su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

... ..

... ..

¡Milk!-grito una chica de cabello celeste, mientras se lanzaba a Milk para darle un abrazo-

Hola Bulma- corresponde el abrazo- Al parecer hoy amaneciste de buenas ¿Paso algo anoche?- ante la pregunta de Milk, Bulma se sonrojo

D-digamos que si-

¡Dime!- exclamo

Bueno es que estuve con Yamcha y la pasamos genial esa noche-dije sonrojada

Ósea. Que tu…-

Si leche-

¡AAAH! No te lo puedo creer-dijo feliz- ¿Y cómo fue?

Fue maravilloso, excelente, mágico, el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Bulma con un brillo especial en los ojos-

Jejeje se nota-

Milk hay que entrar a clases no quieres que el señor Piccoro nos grite ¿Verdad?

Cierto-

... ..

... ..

Hola chicos- saludaron Milk y Bulma

Oh, hola Milk, Bulma- saludo un joven bajito y calvo, junto con una joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes-

Krillin, 18 ¿Cómo están?-

Bien-contesto normal 18

¡De maravilla!- Grito Krillin como una niña enamorada- ¿Quieren saber porque?- miro a 18 que ella estaba sonrojado

Si-dijeron las dos

Bueno que 18 ahora-hizo una pausa- ¡Es mi novia!-

¡Qué buena noticia!-grito Bulma

¡Eso es genial!-

Lo sé, tengo a la novia más hermosa que haya visto-guiño el ojos a 18 lo cual ella se sonrojo más

Cállate-dijo apenada

En eso entran dos jóvenes, uno tenía el cabello alborotado negro y el otro de cabello en forma de flama.

Hola chicos-dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados-

Hola a todos-dijo el otro chico de cabellos en forma de flama-

Hola Goku, Vegeta- saludaron contentos los chicos, Milk se sonrojo ya que Vegeta no le quitaba la mirada-

Hola Milk-dijo Vegeta-

H-hola V-Vegeta-su corazón latía rápidamente- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien y ¿Tu?-

Bien-dijo Milk

Vegeta sonrió, verla con un sonrojo era demasiado linda, hoy no fallaría le diría sus sentimientos que iba creciendo- Milk, me preguntaba si tu…-

RING RING

En eso entro el profesor de biología Piccoro.

¡A ver mocosos siéntense la clase ya empezó!-grito, todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivos asientos-

Vegeta después me preguntas ¿sí?- el asintió y se fue a su asiento

Vegeta se lamentó por no terminar de invitarla a salir- pss oye Kakarotto-dijo en un susurro para que escuchara su amigo, su amigo volteo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido-

Vegeta ya te dije que no me llames así, soy Goku-dijo luego sonrió- ¿Y ahora qué sucede?

Q-quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo Vegeta

Escucho-

B-bueno…-Vegeta escribió en un papel algo, lo doblo y se lo entrego- toma quiero que le entregues a M-Milk esto-dijo sonrojado

Un papel-pregunto confundido.

Eh…si, solo dáselo y ni se te ocurra leerlo-dijo con el ceño fruncido

Está bien amargado-susurro Goku, frunció el ceño "Que será"-pensó mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo- "Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando"

...

... ..

Uff que cansador-dijo Bulma estirando sus brazos, estaban saliendo de la universidad- No puedo creer lo que trabajamos-

Sí, mi cabecita no da más -se quejó Milk

Jeje ay Milk a ti siempre te duele la cabeza, cuando llegas a tu casa a penas tocas la almohada y te dormís como un tronco-

Milk se sonrojo había olvidado lo que paso esa vez cuando Bulma fue a su casa- cállate

Jajaja, oye me podes dar los apuntes de Historia es que no termine de copiarlo-dijo con una sonrisa-

Si lo sé, siempre mandas mensajes a tu novio en esa hora-dijo Milk- tienes suerte de que la profesora no te viera

Jejeje lo siento-

No importa-abrió mochila cuando saco el cuadernillo se calló un papel en el suelo, lo miro fijamente estaba doblado en cuatro- ¿Qué es esto?-dijo levantándolo, Bulma lo miro-

Es un papel-

¬¬ lo sé, pero…- desdoblo el papel y empezó a leerlo, se sonrojo- ¡Oh Kami!

¿Q-que pasa?-pregunto Bulma-

Toma- le entrego el papel a Bulma, Bulma empezó a leer:

 **Milk quiero encontrarme contigo en el lugar donde te conocí quiero decirte algo importante.**

 **Te espero saliendo de clases.**

 **Vegeta.**

¡Ah! Se te va a declarar-dijo Bulma de felicidad

P-perdón-

Que no te das cuenta te está citando a que lo esperes en el parque y ahí ¡Bang! Te confesara-

Pues no sé, seguramente-dijo Milk con un sonrojo-

¡Milk!-grito Bulma, que hizo que Milk se caiga del susto

¿Qué pasa?-

Tienes que correr-dijo Bulma ayudando a levantarla

¿Por qué?-

Como que porque ¡Te está esperando hace más de 30 minutos! ¡CORREEE!

Oh si, si c-claro-dice corriendo con mochila y todo-

¡Buena suerte!-grito Bulma

¡Gracias!- "Hay voy"- Lo que Milk no sabía era que Goku la estaba espiando-

Goku sus manos se hicieron puños – "Vegeta ¿Por qué?"- con ese pensamiento se fue persiguiendo a Milk

... ..

... ..

Vegeta la estaba esperando en el parque, justo en la fuente de agua, era hermoso tenía tres pisos salía el agua desde la punta y caía como cascada ahí es donde ese conocieron el primer día "Vendrá"- se preguntó Vegeta mentalmente- "A ver cómo le diré"-

"Umm Milk me gustas….eh no…Milk desde que te conocí me gustabas…tampoco esa…Me gustan tus pechos"-se sonrojo-"ay no que vergonzoso…uff que voy a hacer"- mientras paseaba de un lado a otro sin darse cuenta Milk ya está en frente de el-

"Vaya que estará pensando"-dio dos pasos hacia él y con cuidado dijo- Vegeta-

Aaah-grito asustado que se cayó al suelo- ay, ay, ay-

Oh estas bien, no quise asustarte-

N-no está bien-dijo Vegeta parándose- solo me sorprendiste eso es todo-

Milk soltó una risita- ok, si tú lo dices- lo miro con un leve sonrojo- y dime ¿Para qué me citaste acá?

Vegeta se sonrojo- Bueno quería hablarte sobre cof algo-dijo Vegeta

Claro, soy toda oídos-

Lo que me pasa- Vegeta se acerca a ella y la toma de las dos manos lo acaricia despacio, Milk se sonrojo a mas no poder "Bulma tenía razón"- lo que me pasa eres tu…-

¿Qué?- no lo podía creer-

Si, tu eres la que no sale de mi mente, tu eres con la sueño a veces, tu eres la que me robo el corazón y tú eres con la quiero estar a tu lado por siempre-

Vegeta yo…-

No espero que correspondas este amor…pero solo quería decírtelo porque me estaba matando por dentro, si no me aceptas…yo…yo entenderé si no me am…-

Me gustas-interrumpió Milk

Vegeta no lo podía creer, no podía ocultar su emoción, sonrió, estaba Feliz- ¿De verdad?-

Milk agarro la mano de Vegeta- sí, claro que si- Los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos del otro, se podía mostrar el amor que se tenían entre ellos. Lentamente sus rostros se acercaban se podía sentir la respiración del otro involuntariamente cerraron los ojos, se acercaron más hasta rozar sus labios. Se besaron tiernamente hasta que se acabó el aires se separaron.

Milk lo agarro de las dos mejillas, se colocaron frente con frente, se miraron a los ojos-sonrieron- volvieron a los besos pero esta vez apasionado cuando terminaron se abrazaron Milk lo abrazo por el cuello y Vegeta por su cintura-

¿Entonces quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto

Si, tontito-lo beso tiernamente- te amo

Yo también Milk- la levanto y le dio vueltas- estoy feliz-

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Goku escondido atrás de un árbol, lagrimas caían de sus mejillas ¿Por qué? Bueno está llorando porque la Milk que tanto amaba correspondió el amor de su "mejor amigo" eso lo destrozo así que salió corriendo del lugar no quería ver a Milk en brazos de Vegeta pudo ver el rostro de Milk era muy feliz demasiado.

"Idiota, idiota porque no se lo dije que la amaba"-pensó, cuando al fin se alejó lo suficiente, se detuvo y golpeo al piso lo cual le quebró la mano, de sus nudillos salía sangre pero no lo importo por supuesto que dolió pero no dolió más que su corazón-

¡Fui un idiota, debí decirte que te amaba!-grito Goku, después de unos gritos más se calmó-"Ya nada puedo hacer, lo único que quiero es verte con una sonrisa, solo eso"

 **El presente…**

En un departamento muy elegante, sonaba el teléfono sin parar-

Ya voy, ya voy-aparece una mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos negros como el carbón - ¿Hola?

¡Hola Milk!-grito desde la otra línea otra mujer hizo que Milk saltara del susto

Ay por Kami Bulma no me asustes así-

Lo siento-dice Bulma apenada- solo quería decirte, feliz cumpleaños-

Milk sonrió- gracias Bulma, hoy recibí muchas llamas de todos-

Claro que si amiga eres muy importante para nosotros- dice Bulma- ¿Y cómo se siente tener 21 años?- pregunto

Umm normal Jejeje-dice Milk

Tu fiesta será épica-dice Bulma- ya lo veras, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?-

La mama de Vegeta me invito a almorzar por mi cumpleaños-dice Milk

Oh…buena suerte la necesitaras-dice en todo de broma-

Oye me llevo bien con ella-dice Milk- le tengo confianza desde la primera vez que la vi-

Está bien-dice Bulma- ¿Entonces a las 5 nos vemos? Porque hay que comprarte un lindo vestido para que luzcas esta noche-

Eh…si nos vemos-

Ok, Adiós-

* * *

¿Estas nervioso?- pregunto Goku

Para serte sincero…si y mucho-dice Vegeta

Oh, vamos amigo-dice Krillin- no estés nervioso solo ansioso-

Krillin tiene razón, va a salir todo bien- dice Goku- ya lo verás

"Espero que diga que no"- pensó Goku molesto por dentro.

Si, sabía que estaba haciendo egoísta pero no sé podía controlar aun la amaba aunque ella no pensaba lo mismo de él.

... ..

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Actualizare pronto el siguiente capítulo si es que me permite mi imaginación porque me costara jeje**

 **Adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merili: Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, estoy feliz Jeje. En unos dos capítulos más serán normales, después empieza La tragedia y el drama CHAN, CHAN, CHAN.**

 **Turles: esta humana no le pertenece Dragon ball z si no a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Raditz: Disfruten**

 **Advertencia: Goku será Ooc. Sin más disfruten**

... ..

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

 **Te esperare**

Capítulo 2:

 **En el restaurante…**

Hola Milk, feliz cumpleaños-dijo la madre de Vegeta, tiene el cabello hasta el hombro color negro y ojos celestes. Traía puesto una blusa con mangas rojo ajustado y una falda del mismo color, cancán (no sé si llama así) negro y zapatos rojo, por más que tenga 40 años seguía siendo hermosa-

Hola, muchas gracias Mary-dijo Milk con una sonrisa-

Estas bellísima-dijo la señora Mary, Milk se sonrojo

Gracias-

Milk traía un vestido verde agua ajustado de la cintura para arriba; con un escote poco pronunciado, y abajo suelto hasta las rodilla y zapatos de tacón blanco. Llevaba el cabello suelto

Las dos se sentaron en la mesa y pidieron lo que iban a comer.

En seguida se los traigo-dijo el camarero

Gracias-dijo las dos

Y dime Milk ¿Tienes pensado hacer una fiesta hoy?-dijo Mary

Sí, mi amiga insistió-dijo Milk recordando como Bulma le insistió-

¿No querías festejarlo?- pregunto Mary arqueando las cejas

Sí, porque soy mala organizando-

Jejeje- se ríe Mary- tal parece que mi hijo y tu son iguales-

¿Enserio?- sonríe

Si digamos que era un mal anfitrión, su amigo Goku lo ayudaba-toma un sorbo de agua- me acuerdo que le deje a Vegeta que organizara la fiesta de su padre y para el día siguiente todo era un desastre, no había música, no llamo a todos los socios de su padre y las mesas uff un horror-sonríe- entonces su amigo Goku vino al rescate y en tan solo cinco horas ya todo estaba listo-

Milk sonrió- Goku siempre es bueno en todo-toma un sorbo de agua

Lo sé-dijo Mary sonrió divertida- pero no se lo digas a Vegeta tu sabes cómo es cuando alguien es mejor que él-

Jajaja lo sé perfectamente-

Aquí tienen-dice el camarero, entregando sus platos-

Gracias-

* * *

¿Cómo te fue con mi madre?-dijo Vegeta

Excelente-sonríe- tu mama es muy buena persona

Vegeta sonríe- lo sé ¿Me puedes decir de que hablaron?

Milk se acercó y lo rodeo por el cuello- Es un secreto

Vegeta acerca su rostro con el de Milk hasta sentir su aliento- ¿No me dirás?-

No- le da un beso en los labios

¿Segura?-dijo entre beso

Milk sonríe- segura- se besan apasionadamente, se separaron por falta de aire

Feliz cumpleaños-dijo Vegeta

Gracias amor- se abrazan- ¿Dónde está mi regalo?-

Lo tendrás en la fiesta-dijo un poco sonrojado

Sonríe juguetona, lo mira- me puedes decir que es-

Es una sorpresa n-no te lo puedo decir-

Umm…está bien- se va hacia la cocina de Vegeta, abre el refrigerador y saca una jarra de agua, sin que ella se dé cuenta Vegeta aparece atrás de ella y la rodea por la cintura-

Te dije que te ves preciosa con este vestido- le susurro en el oído, que hizo a Milk estremecerse-

Milk volteo y lo beso tiernamente que después se volvió apasionado- no… te amo

Vegeta sonrió- yo también

En eso suena el celular de Milk

Hola-

Hola Milk-dijo Bulma- no me digas que olvidaste que en media hora tenemos que ir al centro comercial ¿Verdad?-

Milk palidece- N-no claro que no-dijo mientras agarra su cartera color negro de Louis Vuitton

Está bien-dijo Bulma con un tono de desconfianza- bien te veré en media hora, adiós-

Adiós- una vez que corto la llamada, se fijó la hora en el celular- ¡Oh Kami!-

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Vegeta

¡Son las cuatro y media!-

¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Vegeta

Es que me tengo que encontrar con Bulma a las cinco y tú sabes que si…-

Que si no estás puntual, Bulma se enojara mal no es así- Milk asintió- ¿En dónde te tienes que encontrar?-

En el centro comercial-dijo Milk, mientras se acomoda los zapatos de tacón color blanco-

Bien, te llevare-

Gracias amor-dijo Milk con una sonrisa-

Vamos-

Y sin más salieron del departamento de Vegeta.

* * *

En un departamento había muchas botellas de alcohol vacías tiradas en toda la sala y comedor. En unos de los sillones había un Goku mirando el techo, al parecer no le cayó bien la noticia.

 **Flash Back ...**

Goku estaba en su departamento acababa de bañarse ahora traía puesto un pantalones vaqueros color azul y una camisa blanca y zapatos negros.

En eso suena el teléfono del departamento.

¿Hola?-

Hola Goku-

Oh Krillin-

Goku tienes que venir urgente a mi casa-

¿Paso algo?-pregunto

No, bueno si…pero es algo bueno-

Goku sonríe- bien, estaré en quince minutos-

Bien, adiós-

... ..

... ..

Hola Krillin-dijo Goku, que es recibido por Krillin

Pasa Goku, esta Vegeta- sonrió

¿Vegeta?- pregunto confundido

Sí, es que vino nervioso y con una sonrisa que déjame decirte que te incomoda-

¿Enserio?-Krillin asintió- bien vamos a ver.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala, vio a Vegeta con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes-

Vegeta sonrió- hola Goku

Goku se quedó helado- ¿Vegeta que te paso?-

¿Por qué?-

Estas sonriendo, encima a mí-

Vegeta sonríe más- bueno es que chicos tengo que decirles algo muy importante, siéntense-

Los dos se miraron por un rato pero se sentaron.

Anda dinos- dijo Krillin

Bueno…estuve pensado mucho en Milk…- a los dos le salieron gotitas en la frente-

"Yo también"- dijo Goku internamente

…Que sin ella no viviría-dijo Vegeta- así que en su fiesta le voy a proponer matrimonio-

Goku y Krillin abrieron los ojos pasmados.

Krillin sonrió- que bien amigo-

Goku no sabía que decir, bueno su corazón se destrozó más de lo que ya estaba "Le va a proponer matrimonio". Goku sonrió triste

Me alegro amigo-dijo Goku

Gracias amigo- dijo Vegeta-

Pero ¿Estás seguro?-dijo Goku, Vegeta lo miro confundido

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto

Me refiero a que si estás listo para casarte- Vegeta iba a contestar pero Krillin se adelantado-

Goku, claro que Vegeta está listo-dijo Krillin- ellos están juntos cuatro años

Además-dice Vegeta- tengo el futuro asegurado-

Bien-dice Krillin- así que le vas a preguntar esta noche-

S-si-

¿Estas nervioso?- pregunto Goku

Para serte sincero…si y mucho-dijo Vegeta

Oh, vamos amigo-dice Krillin- no estés nervioso solo ansioso-

Krillin tiene razón, va a salir todo bien- dijo Goku- ya lo verás

"Espero que diga que no"- pensó Goku molesto por dentro.

Si, sabía que estaba haciendo egoísta pero no sé podía controlar aun la amaba aunque ella no pensaba lo mismo de él.

Nunca la pudo olvidar, desde ese día que Milk le dio su corazón a Vegeta, se había vuelto un poco distanciado de Milk, ella no se dio cuenta nunca; ya que siempre paraba con Vegeta y sus amigas. Quiso olvidarla como mujer y tenerla como una amiga pero nunca pudo, durante cuatro largos años siempre pensaba en ella, siempre…no hay ningún día que piense en ella.

Y ahora esto…por favor parece que el mundo lo odia.

¿Goku estas bien?-pregunto Vegeta

Si… ¿Por qué?-

Es que me tengo que ir y me estaba despidiendo pero es que tu no me contestabas-dijo Vegeta mientras se levanta del sillón

Oh, lo siento-

No importa-dijo Vegeta- bueno me tengo que ir al trabajo para buscar algunos papeles y después ir a mi departamento porque Milk vendrá después de almorzar con mi madre-

¿Con tu madre?- pregunto Krillin

Es que la invito a almorzar por su cumpleaños-se dirige a la puerta- bueno adiós

Adiós, nos veremos en la fiesta-dijo Krillin

Claro-y cierra la puerta-

No es grandioso Goku-

Si-dijo con una sonrisa falsa-

Después de conversar con Krillin un rato más se fue desanimado y antes de ir a su departamento se fue a comprar alcohol. Cuando llego empezó a beber.

Porque-susurro, mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas- porque tiene que pasar esto Kami, yo la amo- en un cajón saco una foto, que ahí estaba Milk con un vestido blanco apretado con una gran sonrisa y al lado de ella estaba Vegeta abrazándola por la cintura- Goku frunció el ceño y de la furia, rompió en la parte donde estaba Vegeta y se quedó con la de Milk.

Porque me haces esto-susurro

 **Fin flash back ...**

La primera vez que la vio sintió que su vida cambiaria, que quería estar a su lado por siempre, pero ahora esto pasa. Jamás se había sentido derrotado ganaba en todo los torneo de las artes marciales y en las peleas que siempre Tenia con Vegeta pero esta lucha la perdió hace cuatro años y justo era la más importante.

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho que la amaba, si tan solo no hubiera sido muy cobarde, si tan solo no le hubiera guardado la nota en su mochila nada de esto hubiera paso.

Fui un tonto-dijo con un susurro

 **Y claro que lo fuiste amigo-**

¿Quién eres?-pregunto Goku

 **Soy tu conciencia-**

¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-

 **Quiero que saques tu trasero del sillón, que te arregles y vayas a la fiesta de Milk-**

¿Para qué? Si total nadie me necesita y además no quiero estar cuando Vegeta le proponga matrimonio-

 **Acaso eres idiota! tienes que ir porque aunque no lo creas para ella eres su mejor amigo se sentiría triste si no estás en su día especial-**

Goku lo pensó un rato y suspiro- Bien, iré-

 **Me alegra oírlo, ahora arriba-**

¬¬ Bien-

Y así Goku se fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha y arreglarse para la gran noche de Milk.

* * *

Y bien que te parece esto-dijo Milk, saliendo del proveedor.

Umm…no, lo veo muy apretado-dijo Bulma-

Milk se mira bien en el espejo, da una vuelta y para Luego comentar- tienes razón, además no me gusta el dorado-

Jejeje no te queda ese color-

Después de 30 minutos de tanto buscar un hermoso vestido para la ocasión al fin lo encontró-

Y bien que te parece-

¡Oh My god! Me encanta de seguro a Vegeta le encantara-dijo con una sonrisa pícara-

Milk se sonrojo- B-bueno ya tenemos el vestido así que vámonos-

No tan rápido Milk-dijo Bulma- tenemos que ver collar, aretes y zapatos-

Pero Bulma tengo zapa…-

No me importa, quiero que te veas más hermosa que la gran Bulma Brief-dijo con un Guiño- pero solo por esta noche ¿Entendido?-

Milk suspiro- está bien Bulma-

Milk nunca pero nunca contradijo a su amiga porque si lo haces uff olvídate.

"Ya quiero verte…Vegeta"-pensó una aburrida Milk.

* * *

 **Ya en la fiesta en la casa de Bulma…**

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, los invitados ya estaban llegando, música sonaba por doquier, un mini bar en el centro, una mesa llena de regalos, gente joven conversando, bailando, todo se estaban divirtiendo hasta Goku que a pesar que no quería ir se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigos; Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Lunch, Tien, Bulma y Merili una linda chica que Milk conoció en la universidad. Krillin y Goku sabían el regalo de Vegeta para Milk, no tenían que decir a los demás ya que por su puesto tenía que ser una sorpresa.

¿Y Vegeta?-pregunto 18

Bueno me acaba de mandar un mensaje-dijo Krillin- ya está en camino

Será mejor que se apresure-dijo Yamcha

Tranquilos llegara-dijo Bulma- no pensaras que faltara a la fiesta de su novia ¿O sí?-

Krillin sonríe- no se Lo perdería por nada-

Miren ahí viene-dijo Bulma.

Todos Los invitados aprestaron atención a donde estaban Las escaleras, Milk bajaba Las escaleras traía un hermoso vestido color verde agua que en el frente era hasta más arriba de las rodillas y atrás una cola larga (no tanto) y con un gran escote, se podía ver su definidas curvas, zapatos de tacón blanco, collar, aretes oro en forma de corazón y pulseras de oro hermosa. Su cabello suelto caía por Los hombros y maquillaje Ligero.

Todos La felicitaron por su cumpleaños.

¡Milk!-gritaron sus amigos

Feliz cumpleaños amiga-dijo Lunch mientras La abraza- te ves hermosa

Gracias-

Definitivamente hermosa-dijeron al unísono Yamcha y Krillin que Luego recibieron un golpe en La cabeza por parte de sus novias.

Pero no tan hermosa como tú-dijeron

Bulma y 18: (¬¬*

Milk se ríe por Lo bajo, Luego sintió que alguien toco su hombro ella volteo y sonrió

Feliz cumpleaños Milk—dijo Goku—T-te ves hermosa- se sonroja

Gracias -sonríe- me alegra que vinieras amigo

"Amigo" se Le paso por La mente esa palabra pero aun así mantuvo La sonrisa.

No iba a faltar en el día especias de mi hermosa amiga-

Ella se sonrojo. Y antes de que contestara…

¡Milk!-grito alguien, ella volteo y sonrió

Vegeta vestía un pantalón vaquero azul, una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta negra.

Hola amor-saludo Milk-

Feliz cumpleaños preciosa-dijo Vegeta, la beso en los labios-

Goku estuvo presenciando ese acto, apretó los puños.

Milk se sonrojo de la vergüenza, pero aun así feliz cada vez que besaba a Vegeta estaba en el cielo.

Cuando ya llegaron todos empezaron a bailar a más no poder, Milk esta feliz pasando en grande y más con su novio que no se despego de ella para nada, bueno solo para el baño (XD jaja)

Por otra parte Vegeta estaba nervioso ya que muy, muy pronto le daría su regalo. Digamos que esta mas que avergonzado ya que se lo pediría en frente de todos.

Goku se divertia pero...su cabeza pensando en una persona y esa es Milk.

"Si acepta juro que morire" "Tal vez pueda impedirlo no se"-Mira a Milk- "Se ve feliz"-sonríe triste.

"Creo que sera mejor que diga mis sentimientos, no me importa que este con Vegeta se lo dire !Ahora!"

Goku decidido a declararse camina para llegar a Milk pero...

En eso la música termina y todo esta en silencio, Goku se queda en seco.

Vegeta se arrodilla en frente de Milk- Milk- le toma de la mano- durante estos cuatros años saliendo me eh dado cuenta de que sin ti no viviría, es por eso que quiero compartir mi vida contigo- de su bolsillo saca un estuche cuadrado de terciopelo-Mi pregunta es...- abra la cajita, se un anillo con un diamante de 7 quilates, brilla como la luna- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- todos se sorprenden, las amigas de Milk tienen una lagrimita en sus ojos de felicidad.

Milk estaba anonada y feliz- ¡Si acepto!- Vegeta saca de la cajita el anillo y lo coloca suavemente en uno de los dedos de Milk- ¡Te amo!- lo abraza

y yo a ti- se besan-

todos aplaudían a la feliz pareja menos uno y ese era Goku que solo pudo escuchar su corazón rompiéndose como un cristal frágil.

"La perdí"- Mira a la pareja- "Para siempre..."- una lagrima paso por su mejilla

 **Continuara...**

 **:( pobre Goku me da pena. espero que les haya gustado. comenten por fi**

 **besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merili: Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Primero que nada esta historia es un MilkxVegeta pero algunas partes será GokuxMilk hay que dar una oportunidad a él ¿Verdad?**

 **Turles: A esta humana no le Pertenece Dragon ball z si hay una Akira Toriyama-**

 **Raditz: disfruten.**

...

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

Vegeta se arrodilla en frente de Milk- Milk- le toma de la mano- durante estos cuatros años saliendo me eh dado cuenta de que sin ti no viviría, es por eso que quiero compartir mi vida contigo- de su bolsillo saca un estuche cuadrado de terciopelo-Mi pregunta es...- abra la cajita, se un anillo con un diamante de 7 quilates, brilla como la luna- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- todos se sorprenden, las amigas de Milk tienen una lagrimita en sus ojos de felicidad.

Milk estaba anonada y feliz- ¡Si acepto!- Vegeta saca de la cajita el anillo y lo coloca suavemente en uno de los dedos de Milk- ¡Te amo!- lo abraza

y yo a ti- se besan-

todos aplaudían a la feliz pareja menos uno y ese era Goku que solo pudo escuchar su corazón rompiéndose como un cristal frágil.

"La perdí"- Mira a la pareja- "Para siempre..."- una lagrima paso por su mejilla

 **Te esperare**

capitulo 3:

 **al dia siguiente (despues de la fiesta)...**

Milk estaba feliz hace dos días que acepto casarse con Vegeta el amor de su vida, no se cansaría de repetirlo lo amaba y mucho. Siempre soñó con el día de su boda tal vez en el jardín de su mancion ahí es donde su madre y ella arreglaban el jardín con todo tipo de flores. Era un lugar hermoso y elegante eso sin duda.

Todavía no se lo dijeron a tu familia- Pregunto Bulma que estaba en una cafetería-

Eh...no-sonríe- pero cuando se lo diga a mi mama-tomo un sorbo de café- se desmayara de la impresión-

conociendola-dijo 18- pasara

las tres se rieron

¿Todavia no hablaron sobre la fecha?- pregunto Bulma

Umm no sabemos todavia- dijo Milk- pero tenemos todo el tiempo para decidir ¿No?-

claro- respondieron las dos-

ellas estaban contentas por su amiga por que se iba a casar con Vegeta.

"Espero que la haga feliz"- penso Bulma

Sin saber que algo esta por ocurrir.

* * *

En un parque todos se divertian; madres con niños, amigos, parejas se reían, jugaban (los niños) conversaban y admiraban el hermoso atardecer (especialmente para parejas) todos ahi estaban felices menos una persona.

En una banca habia un hombre de cabellos alborotados, miraba al suelo con ojos que reflejaban una inmensa tristeza

"Que hice mal para que Kami-sama haga esto"-penso. Sin darse cuenta empezo a caer varias lagrimas de sus ojos, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando alrededor de su vida.

¿Milk se casara?

 **"Si acepto"**

 **"Te amo"**

escucho esa dulce voz en su mente destruyéndolo por completo

 **Flash back...**

Despues de la maravillosa propuesta de Vegeta para Milk seguian con la fiesta, claro que para Goku no era una fiesta normal él quería creer que era una horrible pesadilla pero sabia que era una realidad...terrible realidad, sentado en una silla en el pequeño bar miraba su vaso detenidamente que estaba lleno de wiski como encontrando una respuesta a todo sus problemas espero...pero nada sucedía

suspiro.

¿Goku estas bien?- pregunto una voz familiar-

Goku volteo y miro a la chica que estaba en frente- oh Merili (por si no recuerdad es un personaje que cree tranquilos no aparecera seguido) no, estoy bien

Merili arqueo una ceja- seguro porque te veo muy extraño te separaste de todos-

lo siento es que solo quiero pensar un poco-dijo con una voz que se notaba una tristeza

Merili sonrio- anda dime tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo- se sonroja

Goku sonrio y suspiro- bueno te puedo hacer una pregunta-

claro, dime- se sento y pidio una vaso de Daiquiri-

Bueno aqui va- la miro a los ojos violeta- ¿Si estas enamorada de una persona que resulta ser una amiga y que esta con un hombre que no la merece tu que harias?-

Merili se sonrojo- Umm si no lo merece yo diria que lucharas por ella-dijo al final con una sonrisa

¿Pero si el esta a la delantera?-pregunto

jaja con estos ya van dos preguntas-dijo y Goku se sonrojo por la verguenza- por mas que el te este ganando sigue-

¿Estas segura?-

claro que si-dijo termino su trago (no tan rapido jajaja)- si en verdad la amas lucha por ella-

Goku sonrie- gracias Merili-

no hay de que agradecer-se levanta- bueno voy a seguir bailando ¿Q-quieres ven-nir?- pregunto sonrojada- claro con todos- apunto hacia donde estaban haciendo una ronda que en el centro estaba bailando Milk y Vegeta-

sonrio triste Goku cuando los vio- cuando termine ahi voy-

Esta bien- y sin mas se fue-

Merili tenia razon lucharia por ella por mas que Vegeta le ganara_por mucho_ trataría de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, sonrio antes de terminar de beber he ir a donde estaban sus amigos-

Cuando llego ahi pidio a Milk que bailara con el, ella le sonrio y dijo que si. Vegeta no se opuso pero aun asi estaba celoso porque sabia de ante mano que Goku sentia o siente algo por ella pero aun asi lo dejo pasar por que sabia que Milk nunca lo dejaria podia ver en sus hermoso ojos que era verdad.

Goku bailaba con Milk y estaba feliz los dos se reian y eso hizo que el corazon de Goku latiera mas rapido de costumbre.

Milk solo se estaba divirtiendo no tenia ni idea lo que pensaban los dos, su novio y amigo...

 **fin flash back...**

Goku se limpio los ojos.

 **"si en verdad la amas lucha por ella"**

Lo haria eso sin duda pero no podía ahora tenia que idear alguna estrategia algo pero ninguna se lo ocurria, tenia que hacer algo rapido.

"Si kami me diera algo de tiempo"- penso

* * *

jajaja ¿Encerio?- pregunto Milk-

así es-dijo 18- no me separe de el por nada-

Claro tu padre le daba miedo-dijo Bulma- es uno de los cientificos famosos de la capital de oeste claro que mi padre tambien-

jajaja pero en realidad mi padre le hacia una broma a Krillin asustandolo mi madre lo regaño jajaja-

Pero me alegra que todo haya salido bien-dijo Milk con una sonrisa-

Si-dijo 18- yo estaba muy nervioso de como lo aceptaria mi padre porque no quiere que nadie se acerque a su "Princesa" jajaja-

Me acuerdo que la primera vez que presente a Yamcha a mis padres se emocionaron-dijo Bulma luego le aparecio una gotita en la frente- mas que nada a mi mama que lo agarro del brazo y le dijo "Que guapo es tu novio" "Tal vez le pida una cita"-

Jajaja tu mama siempre pide citas a todos-dijo Milk- no te olvides que tambien a Vegeta-

y a Krillin- siguio 18

lo mismo paso a Goku-dijo Bulma

...

...

una vez que terminaron salieron de la cafeteria, se despidieron y se fueron cada diferentes caminos.

Milk pasaba por el parque donde Vegeta le pidio ser su novia, recordar eso la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

"Ese dia senti que alguien nos estaba mirando"-penso, luego sonrio ya que diviso a alguien sentado en una banca

¡Goku!-grito entusiasmada-

Goku levanto la mirada y miro a quien lo llamo, se sonrojo- Oh, hola Milk-sonrio

Que bueno que te veo Goku-dijo con una sonrisa

a si-dijo feliz-

Si ¿Y que haces por aqui?- pregunto

a pues...solo quise refrescarme-dijo con una fingida sonrisa

oh...- por alguna razon confiaba en eso pero no le dio importancia- Oye no me diste mi regalo-dijo divertida

jejeje- rie nervioso- lo siento mucho no encontre un regalo perfecto para ti-dijo un poco asustado

jajaja no te preocupes Goku-

si hay algo que quieres solo dilo-dijo

umm- penso por un momento y luego sonrió- oh hay una pelicula que queria ver con vegeta- ante la mencion de él Goku sonrie triste- pero no puede tiene muchas cosas de trabajo ¿Que te parece si vamos al cine esta noche te parece?-

Claro-dijo feliz- ¿Y que pelicula quieres ver?-

quiero ver la Horca (es una pelicula que se estreno esta muy buena jejeje XD)-dijo- mira que es de terror, no quiero que te asuste como niñita de 5 años-

oye- hizo un puchero- pero claro que no, la que se asustaria serias tu-

ja-ja-ja te equivocas- fruncio el ceño

suspiro resignado, si seguia asi seria peor- como sea a que hora quieres que te busque-

umm te parece a las Diez-dijo Milk

Por mi esta bien-

ok- se levanto- bueno me tengo que ir Goku-

bueno ¿Quieres que te lleve?-

¿Trajiste tu auto?-pregunto

claro-dijo

gracias-dijo Milk

Goku solo sonrio.

Los dos se subieron en el auto negro de Goku y sin mas se marcharon.

habia un silencio como ahí_bueno solo para Milk_ en cambio para Goku un poco incomodo no sabia de que hablar.

resignado prendio la radio y ahi fue cuando aparecio la cancion favorita de Milk-

oh amo esa cancion- dijo Milk

lo se-dijo Goku- no te olvides que tambien es la mia-

Como olvidarlo-sonrio- si gracias a eso nos conocimos recuerdas-

jaja como olvidarlo-dijo- aunque tampoco no me olvido del Golpe que me diste el la cabeza-

Milk se sonrojo- Eh bueno es que t-te c-crei un pervertido-dijo

jaja pero te dije que fue intencional-

umm todavia no me lo creo-

¡Milk!-reprocho

jajaja era broma-

despues de veinte minutos llegaron al departamento de Milk...

en verdad gracias por llevarme-dijo

no hay problema todo por mi amiga-

ella solo sonrio.

bueno nos vemos a las diez-

adios- Goku ve a Milk entrar al edificio

una vez que no vio a Milk mas arranco.

Goku estaba feliz iria al cine con Milk aunque penso que seria algo de romance_que por supuesto le aburria_ pero no era de terror-

"Milk no es como todas las mujeres...ella es diferente y es por eso que me gusta" "Es divertida, amable, cuando se enoja su nariz se arruga es muy gracioso" " Todo de ella es perfecto por eso la amo"

* * *

Milk cuando llego a su departamento, se echo a su sillon hoy fue un dia tranquilo para ella solo fue pocas horas de trabajo, ser pediatra es muy lindo, ver a los niños recuperandose, dando cariño y todo aunque hay dias que no es nada lindo por que en cualquier momento la llaman por emergencia para ver a pequeños sufrir del corazon, accidentes y todo lo de mas, aveces lastimosamente no lograba salvar a los niños por mas que dio todo de ella.

Como no ocurrio nada de eso estaba feliz y tambien por que iria con su amigo Goku al cine. A ella le gustaba terror eso sin duda aunque claro grita de terror pero aun asi le agrada.

pasaria algo de tiempo con su amigo y por eso estaba feliz.

sin saber que ella le estaba dando un oportunidad a Goku...

* * *

 **En alguna parte de la capital del oeste...**

se encontraba una chica de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color enojada no...furiosa no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo. su enimiga (o rival) esta por casarse con el hombre que ama eso es imperdonable.

Primero en la preparatoria, le quita el puesto de animadora, mejor en quimica, a su amiga Lunch solo por que ella era amable y ahora se va a casar con su Vegeta a ella le **pertenece**. hizo todo lo posible para que no se juntes pero todo se fue al caño.

Enojada tiro todo de mesa, platos esparcidos en el piso, destrozados-

¡Arrrgg esa maldita!- grito

¡¿Que es lo que te pasa?!- grito una voz de hombre-

¡Sabes lo que me pasa!-grito- ¡La muy maldita esa se va a casar con Vegeta!-

solo por eso-murmuro- ya pasaron cuatro años debes superarlo-dijo

¡¿Superarlo?! ¡Por favor Broly no digas destupieses!-dijo- ¿No te acuerdas todo lo que que Vegeta y Goku te hicieron? ¡Te humillaron en frente de toda la prepa-

Broly solo frunció el ceño.

¿Quieres que Vegeta o Goku sean felices despues de todo lo que te hicieron?-pregunto

¡Por supuesto que no Maron!-dijo

bien entonces me vas ayudar en algun plan-pregunto

Broly recordo todo lo que le hicieron, las humillaciones por perder el torneo con esos dos, lo mandaron a la carcel por secuestrar a Milk y Bulma (Tal vez lo cuente en un capitulo no se) que gracias a Maron lo setenciaron a menos años-

esta bien Maron te ayudare-

asi me gusta- sonrio maleficamente

"Tranquila Milk te hare sufrir por todo lo que me hiciste"- penso.

 **continuara...**

 **Se me ocurrió poner a Maron y Broly jejje espero que les haya gustado. por fi comenten**

 **ya para el próximo habrá drama enserio y con todo. no creo que demorare mucho en publicar el otro así que** **paciencia.**

 **besos no leemos luego**

 **MKMP202**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merili: Hola, hola como están! Bueno aquí les dejo el cap. 4 Gracias por los comentarios. Sin más les dejo para que lean.**

 **Raditz: A esta humana no le pertenece Dragon ball z si no a Akira Toriyama**

 **Turles: disfruten**

 **Advertencia: Ooc y Lemon por favor ténganme paciencia es la primera vez que escribo un Lemon.**

… **.**

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

… **.**

 **Te esperare**

Capítulo 4:

 **Diez de la noche…**

Milk ya se encontraba lista para ir al cine con Goku había llamado a Vegeta para avisarle que iría al cine con Goku sobra decir que se sorprendió cuando le respondió re cortante ni siquiera dijo "preciosa" "Amor" "Te amo" nada de eso, la puso triste pero también confusa.

¿Por qué actuó de esa manera?

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular.

Hola-

H-hola Milk-

¿Bulma?-pregunto la sintió raro porque su voz estaba algo apagada- ¿Todo está bien?- pregunto

Eh…si es que…-no aguanto más y sollozo-

Bulma…-susurro- ¡Q-Que tienes!- levanto más la voz estaba preocupada.

Es que…-hipo- pelee con Yamcha-

¿Por qué?- pregunto

Es que piensa que lo estoy engañando con mi personal treiner (no sé si se escribe así)

Tranquila Bulma solo fue un ataque de celos—"otra vez"—pensó

Esta vez es diferente Milk-dijo- yo…le dije cosas que lo hirieron y no se…que hacer-

Tranquila, voy para allá-dijo Milk agarrando su cartera-

Gra-cias—dijo

No te preocupes- y corto la llamada, desesperada saca un abrigo negro, se coloca los zapatos y sale de su departamento.

Una vez que entro al ascensor, agarro su celular y busco desesperada el número de Goku.

Hola-se escuchó desde la otra línea-

¡Goku! Dime en ¿Dónde estás?-

Está todo bien- pregunto todo tranquilo-

-…-no respondió ninguna respuesta-

Estoy en un par de cuadras-

Que bien-suspiro- escucha lo siento pero no podremos ir al cine-

¿Por qué?- pregunto triste

Es que Bulma está mal emocionalmente y tengo que ir con ella ¿Comprendes?-

Comprendo-dijo serio- ya estoy por llegar si quieres te llevo-

Si por favor- y corto la llamada, su amiga la necesitaba siempre Bulma la apoyaba ahora era su turno.

"Tranquila Bulma voy para allá"-

…

…

Ah gracias al cielo-dijo Milk cuando entro al auto de Goku- en verdad lo siento pero mi amiga me necesita

Está bien, no te preocupes- dijo serio, necesitaba una oportunidad solo una pero no.

En todo el camino fue silencio incomodo pero para Milk no le importo.

BARRA

Vegeta miro el reloj de la pared

22:45 pm

Ya era tarde muy tarde, por más que intento terminar rápido para ir con Milk no alcanzo

Suspiro.

"Sera mejor irme"

Agarro sus cosas, salió de su oficina y entro al ascensor. Odiaba esa música, para algunos era relajante pero para el no.

Cuando bajo saludo al guardia y se fue al estacionamiento en donde le esperaba su auto Ford negro, subió en el y se fue.

En el camino estuvo reflexionando ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta antes? ¿Si se hubiera enterado seria las cosas distintas?

Claro que no, desde el primer momento en que la vio se enamoró por completo. Ahora supo lo que es sentir amor a primera vista.

"Goku"- pensó, apretó el volante

¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta antes? Había varios indicios; cada vez que hablaba de Milk, Goku fruncía el ceño, cuando le dijo que le pediría matrimonio tenía una cara de desilusión, su sonrisa de idiota aparecía cuando hablaba con Milk...

Vegeta sospechaba hace un mes pero ahora era una afirmación absoluta.

Negó con la cabeza.

No quería seguir "Analizando" más, solo pensar en su boda con Milk, la chica de sus sueños.

Sonrió.

Si fuera él adelantaría la boda, pero Milk quiere que todo fuera perfecto y él se lo cumpliría.

 **Flash back...**

Ya había pasado un día de la fiesta de Milk, ella se encontraba en su sillón favorito acurrucada en el pecho de Vegeta, estaban viendo una película que para nada era color de rosas.

-Qué final tan...triste-dijo Milk-

-Yo creo que es un final justo -dijo Vegeta cuando vio la cara de confusión de Milk y prosiguió- lo digo...porque...la chica lo espero por años a que despertara era obvio que se quedara con él- termino de decir

-Tienes razon-fruncio los labios- lo que no me gusto de ese fue que su amigo aprovecho para enamorarla-

Vegeta sonrió-Concuerdo contigo- se le vino una pregunta en la mente-

¿Si a él le pasaría lo mismo lo esperaría?

Suspiro.

No le iba a preguntar eso, la espantaría. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió las suaves manos de Milk en sus mejillas, la miro.

-Te amo-dijo Milk con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas-

-Yo también te amo Milk-dijo con un suave susurro—se acercó más a Milk hasta sentir su aliento-

Milk que vio a Vegeta acercarse, cerró los ojos y sus labios semi abiertos como anticipando el beso. Vegeta sonrió divertido y poso sus labios en la frente de Milk, sonrió satisfecho.

Milk abrió los ojos bruscamente y frunció el ceño, antes de decir algo sintió los labios de Vegeta sobre los suyos a lo que ella correspondió.

Se sentía en el cielo eso sin duda.

Él no podía pedir nada más, tenía a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, se casaría y formaría una familia.

"Estaremos juntos, lo prometo"- pensó Vegeta

 **Fin flash back...**

Primero iría al departamento de Milk, no sabía si la encontraría o no. No quería estar en su departamento se sentiría solo ya que hace un año que Goku se mudó solo por alguna razón que ni el mismo sabia. Quería ver a Milk antes de ir a dormir y lo cumpliría, durante todo el día no podía sentir su aroma y sus suaves labios en los suyos.

"Me estoy volviendo adicto a sus labios"-pensó divertido

…...

…...

Una vez que llego al edificio, llamo al departamento de Milk. Espero...y nada, intento cinco veces más y nada. Resignado saco su celular y se fijó la hora.

23:15 PM

Bueno. Pensó Vegeta- "Según mis cálculos ya habrá terminado la película así que la llamare".

 **Veinte minutos después...**

Nada. Milk no respondía, la llamo 30 veces ¡Treinta! Y nada. Bueno la palabra desesperado se describía en la cara de Vegeta.

Frustrado busca el número de Goku, este era la última persona que no quería hablar.

Suspiro y espero a que este contestar.

-Hola-se escuchó desde la otra línea

-Goku soy yo-dijo con seriedad

-Ah... ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto hoy no quería escuchar su voz seguía irritado por lo de hoy-

-Bueno quería preguntarte si Milk está contigo-dijo

-No te lo dijo-

-¿De Qué?-

Goku suspiro no quería seguir hablando con él- Bulma la llamo al parecer tuvo una pelea con Yamcha y pues...Milk ahora esta con ella- dijo con cierta seriedad- dudo que vaya a su departamento ya es tarde-

-Mmm...Tienes razón-suspiro-gracias

-De nada-vegeta escucho un bostezo- vegeta ya me voy a dormir

-Bien, que descanses-

-Igual- y corto la llamada-

"Mañana la veré"

BARRA.

-Toma- extendió la taza de café-

Bulma la miro por unos segundos y después acepto-gracias-

Milk sonrió- oye no te preocupes-la animo- vas a ver que se va a resolver-

-No lo sé Milk-dijo con una voz triste- Le dije muchas cosas feas, creo que herí su ego-se ríe -pero es que me dio tanta rabia que le grite lo primero que se me ocurrió-

-Yo digo que esta inseguro-dijo

-¿Inseguro?-pregunto Bulma-

-Así es, es que de seguro no quiere perderte-dijo Milk con una sonrisa-eres muy linda y todos los chicos están detrás de ti-dijo- pero tú no haces nada solo dejas que te coqueteen, sé que amas a Yamcha pero tienes que asegurarle que al único que piensas es en el-

Bulma pensó en lo que le dijo, si era verdad que se dejaba coquetear pero no era nada serio y además quería que Yamcha se ponga celoso ya que ella siempre era que le rompía la cara a tipas que se acercaban a Yamcha, suspiro.

-Sabes tienes razón, hablare con el mañana-dijo con una sonrisa

-Así se habla-se levantó del sillón- ¿Quieres dormir o ver una película?-pregunto

Bulma se acordó de algo- ¡Oh kami! Milk tu tenía que ir al cine con Goku y yo te pedí que vinieras lo siento...yo-

-Oye no te preocupes, otro día puedo ver una película-sonrió-tu eres mi amiga tenía que ayudarte a reanimar, primero están las amigas-

-Gracias, bueno que tal si pedimos pizza y tomamos vino-dijo

-¡Claro!-dijo feliz de que al fin su amiga está bien- ¿Pero vino?-

-Oh vamos sí que tú también lo quieres-dijo divertida-

Milk se sonrojo- eh...b-bueno-

-Vamos como celebrar tu boda ¿Qué te parece?-

-Está bien-

 **Al día siguiente...**

-Auch mi cabeza-dijo una chica de cabello negro despeinada y los ojos con ojeras-

-Jeje c-creo que bebimos d-demasiado- dijo la de cabello celeste y con ojeras-

-Si nos excedimos mucho-dijo Milk- creo que no te hare caso más jajaja-

-Jajaja, si-

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto mientras se incorpora del sillón ya que durmió en una posición incomoda-

Bulma busca su celular- ya van a hacer medio día-

-Oh, diablos tan tarde es-

-Si-

Milk agarra su celular y revisa los mensajes- vaya tengo mucha llamadas perdidas de Vegeta y mensajes-

-Pensé que le habías avisado que estarías aquí-dijo Bulma- de seguro está preocupado, llámalo-

-Cierto-dijo Milk y llamo a Vegeta-

-Hola Milk-

-Hola amor, lo siento por no llamarte-

-No te preocupes, sé que estas en la casa de Bulma-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto

-Bueno es que ayer como no me contestaste tuve que llamar a Goku para saber dónde estabas ya que me avisaste que irías al cine con...Goku-suspiro- Lo llame y me dijo dónde estabas-

-¿Estas molesto?-

-Claro que no, sé que Bulma te necesitaba pero para la otra mándame un mensaje o llámame ¿Si? Porque si no me preocupo si no sé nada de ti-

Milk sonrió- si está bien, te amo-

-Yo igual, chau-

-Chau-

BARRA.

 **En la cafetería...**

-¿Y dónde estás Bulma?-pregunto 18

-Es verdad, pensé que iba a venir contigo-dijo Lunch

-Es que ahora está con Yamcha arreglando sus asuntos ya saben- las dos asintieron-

-Pues me alegra-dijo 18- sé que ellos a veces pelean pero son muy bonita pareja-

-Jejeje lo sé-dijo Milk- ¿Piensan ir a entrenar?-pregunto-porque yo si-

-Yo también iré-dijo 18

Lunch sonrió- este año no entrare al torneo-

-¿Porque no?-

-Pues es que... ¡Estoy embarazada!-dijo feliz

-¡Aaaaaaah!-gritaron las dos- ¡Felicidades!-las dos abrazaron a Lunch

-Chicas estoy muy feliz quería decirlo cuando Bulma estuviera con nosotras-dijo

-Estoy muy feliz por ti-dijo Milk

-gracias-

-¿Y cuantos tienes?-pregunto 18-

-2 semanas-

-¿Y lo sabe Tien?-pregunto Milk

-Sí, está feliz-

"Mi amiga va a tener un hijo del hombre que ama eso me hace feliz, yo también quiero tener una familia con Vegeta"

BARRA

-Vegeta-dijo Krillin-

-¿Mmm?

-No notaste que Goku está extraño últimamente-pregunto Krillin preocupado

-¿También lo notaste?- Krillin asiente- realmente está muy extraño, habla re cortante, a veces sonríe pero no esa sonrisa de idiota sino una más...umm...no sé cómo decirlo-

-¿De burlona?-

-Si-dijo, en eso vio que Goku salió del baño- aquí viene-

-Y ¿De que hablaban?-pregunto-

-Oh d-de nada-dijo Krillin con nerviosismo- S-solo del torneo-

Goku sonrió- ¿No están emocionados por el torneo?-

-¿Quién no? Voy a demostrarles que entrene mucho-dijo Krillin-

Vegeta sonrió divertido- Eso espero porque hace 3 años que tu novia te haya sacado de la plataforma- Goku y vegeta se rieron-

-¡Cállense!-grito Krillin- solo la deje ganar-

-Sí, claro-dijo Goku- no sabíamos que fingías salir disparado contra la pared jajaja-

Krillin no aguanto más y también se rio juntos a sus amigos, era como la primera vez que reían los tres y eso lo emocionaba, fueron los mejor amigos desde que tenían diez años. A Krillin siempre le parecía que graciosos cada que Goku decía algo tonto y Vegeta le gritaba a todos le resultaba igual de gracioso.

Si todos estaban felices, por un lado la felicidad de saber que una nueva vida vendría, una boda grandiosa que pasaría en algunos meses y también sobre el torneo donde todos compartían sus pasiones por las artes marciales.

Pero algunos dicen que la felicidad no es para siempre...

BARRA.

Dos semanas pasaron desde el descubrimiento del embarazo de Lunch, las cosas estaban bien Bulma y Yamcha se volvieron a juntar esta vez era diferente ahora los dos no se separaban para nada, ya no tenían secretos, los celos se iban poco a poco.

Lunch y Tien pues ellos estaban felices, puede que tener un hijo es rápido pero aun así lo quería era el fruto de su amor. Al principio sus familias se quedaron en sock pero luego lo felicitaron, ahora los dos viven en el departamento de Lunch ya quedaba cerca de sus trabajos.

Milk y Vegeta ya decidieron que en 4 meses se casarían, ya estaban organizando todo bueno más que nada Milk porque quería que todo saliera perfecto eligió a Bulma para que ayudara con las flores, decoraciones, el pastel todo y pues ella estaba muy feliz de que la eligiera haría todo para que el día de Milk fuera perfecto.

 **16 de octubre...21:30 PM**

Después de pasar una hermosa noche juntos, salieron del restaurante después de comer, el clima se había puesto feo.

Milk llevaba un vestido blanco floreado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y Vegeta un traje negro y camisa blanca encima traiga su saco.

-Parece que va a llover-dijo Milk, virando el cielo-

-Debí traer el auto-dijo Vegeta

Milk le convenció que vayas sin auto ya que ella le gusta caminar y el aire fresco.

-Oh vamos Vegeta ¿No te gusta caminar?-

-En realidad no, pero...si es contigo no me molesta-dijo sonriendo, Milk se sonrojo-

Caminaron a unas cuadras y se largó a llover, los dos no alcanzaron a refugiarse y se mojaron. Se pusieron de bajo de un techo de una tienda de ropa.

-Oh no-exclamo Milk- se me mojo todo mi vestido-

-Milk ¿Porque trajiste el vestido blanco?- pregunto

-Pero es lindo-

-Si es lindo pero que se trasluce todo-se quejó sacándose el saco que estaba un poco mojado- Póntelo o todos veras tu ropa interior.

Milk se sonrojo de la vergüenza y se lo puso sin protestar- ¿Y ahora?

-Vamos a mi departamento, nos secamos y te doy ropa-dijo Vegeta

…...

…...

Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Vegeta se fue hacia su habitación se secó y se puso un pantalón cómodo negro y se dejó el torso descubierto. Va hacia su armario buscando una remera para Milk y se va a la sala donde Milk lo esperaba.

-Ten, ponte esto-dijo dándoselo en la mano y también una toalla-

-Gracias-y se va al baño-

Vegeta se fue al sillón, a ver un poco de tele. Después de unos minutos escucha la puerta del baño y mira atrás, se sorprendió-

-Ya está ¿Cómo me queda?-pregunto un poco tímida-

-Muy sexy-dijo relamiendo los labios haciendo que Milk se sonroje hasta las orejas-Ven siéntate a mi lado-

Milk nerviosa se sentó al lado de él, trago saliva porque miro el torso desnudo de Vegeta, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, ya que cuando iban a la playa con sus amigos lo veía pero ahora es diferente dejo su nerviosismo y se acurruco en el pecho de Vegeta a mirar la tele.

-Hoy fue el mejor día-dijo Milk-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Vegeta-Pero nos mojamos y se arruino tu vestido favorito-

Milk lo miro a los ojos- ¿Y qué? Me encanta la lluvia no digo que mucho pero me fascina-se sonrojo-además si es contigo todos los días son los mejores-

Vegeta sonrió y la beso a lo cual Milk correspondió, el beso fue dulce y tierno hasta que se volvió mas apasionado. Vegeta lleva una mano al muslo de Milk lo cual hizo que se tensara y él se detuvo.

 **Lemon**

-P-perdón me deje llevar-dijo avergonzado—"Que idiota soy"—sé que no estas lista y yo respeto eso- (Así es para Milk es la primera vez y para Vegeta no Jejeje)

Milk sonrió con ternura y poso una mano en la mejilla de Vegeta haciendo que él lo mirara-Creo que ya estoy lista Vegeta, te amo y sé que no me vas a hacer daño-

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto

-Segura-

Vegeta se levantó y cargo a Milk como una princesa hasta la habitación, una vez que llegaron Vegeta la coloco con suavidad a la cama. Se besaron de nuevo con suavidad y amor y se tornó apasionado.

Se recostó encima de Milk con sumo cuidado de no aplastarla, se colocó entre sus piernas y siguió besándola.

-¡E-Espera! ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto al sentir algo en su intimidad

Vegeta rio-Eso es lo que me provocas con solo tus besos

Se besaron con más intensidad, Ella soltó un débil gemido cuando los besos pasaron de sus labios a su cuello, poco a poco Vegeta desabrochaba los botones de la camisa hasta sacarlo quería sentir su piel con la de él, se detuvo unos segundos a admirarla su cuerpo teniendo era deseable; tenía una figura esbelta y fuerte a la vez; eso es gracias a los entrenamiento que sigue y sus piernas delicadamente torneadas la tomó de la frágil cintura y la levanto atrayéndola más a él. Ella instintivamente levantó sus piernas y las cruzo alrededor de la cadera de Vegeta, él no dudó y comenzó a acariciar las piernas.

Se miraron unos segundos expresando un intenso amor antes de volver a unir sus labios a esas alturas su pantalón ya no era suficiente para ocultar la tensión que aumentaba segundo a segundo, por lo que hasta el más ligero roce parecía una tortura también era compartida por Milk y se evidenciaba con suspiros incontrolables, cada suspiro aumentaba el deseo de él.

Su primera vez con el hombre que ama eso es gloria para ella, Milk observo el torso desnudo: su piel bronceada, cada musculo perfectamente esculpido, bajo su mirada y notó la presión inminente en sus pantalones, se sonrojo. Vegeta se volvía a colocar encima de ella le dio un beso corto en los labios y bajo a su cuello donde alternaba entre sus besos y leves mordidas, luego continuó con su clavícula y se deshizo de la fina prenda de encaje que cubría sus pechos, los tomo con sus manos luego con sus labios y dientes; lo mismo hizo cuando llegó a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Saboreaba cada rincón con paciencia, se estaba tomando su tiempo. Vegeta escucha los gemidos de Milk que para el era una satisfacción hasta más no poder, él saco su cabeza de las piernas de Milk, se escucho un gemido de protesta-

-Tranquila-susurro en su oído-Lo mejor está por venir-dijo colocando su miembro a la entrada de Milk, la sintiendo tensarse- tranquila solo relájate- le da un beso para calmarla

Lentamente va entrando, Milk gimió de dolor escondiéndose en el cuello de Vegeta y rasguñando su espalda, él espero a que ella se acostumbrara-

-Ya puedes moverte-jadeo Milk

El comenzó a moverse, primero fue lento tenía miedo de lastimar a Milk, sus movimientos eras lentos pero profundo e intenso, Milk se sintió en el paraíso

-V-vegeta...más...ra-rápido-dijo entre Gemidos, su vista se nublo de placer-

Vegeta obedeció yendo rápido, las respiraciones eran agitadas de ambos, la habitación estaba inundada por los gemidos de placer.

Después se escucharon un profundo gemido de Milk y un gruñido de Vegeta, ambos habían llegado al clímax, Vegeta se había corrido en el interior de Milk. Salió de ella lentamente la miro a los ojos y sonrió, habían echo el amor, no ni solo por placer y ni sexo era amor.

Milk sonrió feliz y se acurruco en el pecho de Vegeta sintiendo su calor- Te amo Vegete

El sonrió-Yo también te amo-dijo, la abrazo por la cintura y los dos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pasaron los días y todo estaba normal Vegeta y Milk cada vez que podían se entregaban en la noche demostrando su amor que tenían entre los dos.

16:25 PM

Milk salía del hospital contenta, ya había terminado su turno hoy a la noche se reuniría con Bulma y 18 en su departamento, hablaría de cosas de importancia, verían una película romántica y también comería pizza no tomarían ya que cuando están las tres toman demasiado y tenían una resaca de Mil demonios al día siguiente.

"Sera mejor a comprar bebidas (sin alcohol) y también fiambre"-pensó Milk, ya que haría algunos bocaditos para la noche.

BARRA

Ya eras las 7 de la noche, Goku estaba mirando a través de la ventana grande la ciudad, alumbrado por las luces a decir verdad era lindo, tenía una copa de Wiski en su mano esto ya era el 5 vaso, al parecer todavía no le ocurrió nada para conquistar a Milk.

"En definitiva la perderé"-pensó triste terminando de tomar su vaso y antes de que pueda servirse otra vez escucha el timbre-

Suspiro- Ya voy-

Se fue abrir la puerta y vio a Vegeta que estaba sonriendo.

-Hola Goku-dijo-

-Hola-dijo sin mucho ánimo ya que no quería ver a "Su amigo"- ¿Que te trae por aquí?- pregunto

-Bueno es que quería pedirte algo-dijo-

-Claro-dijo sonriendo de lado-

-Se mi padrino-dijo Vegeta

Boom.

Algo de quebró adentro de Goku como si fuera una bomba, sentido tanta rabia que no supo cómo controlarse debido al alcohol no puedo entras en razón solo dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos así que se dejó llevar por la rabia:

¡¿Enserio se estaba mirlando del?!

Se encamino hacia Vegeta en forma rápida y le propino un golpe en la cara.

-¡No permitiré que me quites a mi Milk!-exclamo enojado

Vegeta por su parte estaba sorprendido jamás pensó que iba a pasar eso.

-¡Yo la amo!-grito Goku- ¡Y no dejare que me la quites! ¡Ella es mía!-

Vegeta frunció el ceño que creía ¿Que Milk era un juguete? Nadie lo iba a separar de ella...nunca

Barra

-Qué bueno que vinieron chicas-dijo Feliz Milk-

-Claro que íbamos a venir-dijo 18- siempre hacemos este tipo de reuniones solo que con Lunch es mejor-

-eso lo sabemos pero Lunch debe descansa bien por él bebe-dijo Milk

-Sí, me alegra por ellos-dijo 18

-¡Y bueno chicas que estamos esperando a Ver una película!-dijo feliz Bulma se sentó en el sillón subiendo las piernas-

-Traeré los aperitivos-dijo Milk dirigiéndose a la cocina hasta que sintió su corazón latiendo muy rápido y le dolía su estómago-

-"Algo malo va a pasar pero no sé qué"-pensó Milk preocupada, sentía algo de terror, sus manos sudaban-

-¡Milk apúrate!-grito 18

-¡Voy!- agarro el aperitivo y se dirigió hacia la sala con el mal presentimiento.

BARRA

Se escuchaban gritos en toda la casa, nadie podía parar esa locura, solo lo dos estaban ahí. En el comedor estaban Goku y Vegeta peleando, la causante de esto era Milk...

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!-grito Vegeta mientras le propinaba un golpe en la mejilla, tanto fue la fuerza que Goku se estrellara con la mesa; se cayeron dos botellas d wiski todo el líquido esparcido en todo el piso, pedazos de vidrios en el suelo era muy peligroso.

-¿Qué? ¿Soy imbécil por quieres a Milk feliz? ¿Y amarla?-frunció el ceño- ¡Yo la ame siempre desde el primer momento en que la vi!-se señaló con el pulgar- ¡Yo la vi primero!

-Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente- Tal vez la viste primero que yo o tal vez no pero me eligió a mí de todos modos-miro a Goku- a ti te ve solo como un amigo más allá de eso no-sonrió victorioso pero luego escucho una risa burlona de parte de Goku-

-No este tan seguro de eso. Vegeta-cerro los puños- voy a luchar por ella...es una promesa Milk será mía algún día-

Vegeta frunció el ceño- ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!

-Y lo era hasta que me quitaste a Milk-dijo

Vegeta gruño, se estuvo burlando de el por 4 años todo fue una mentira- ¡Eres un maldito!- se lanza contra Goku

Goku lo esquiva y le da una patada pero Vegeta lo bloqueo con su ante brazo y le da una patada en el abdomen. Seguían así hasta que Goku se arto y le dio una patada trasera que mando a Vegeta contra la pared, escupes un poco de sangre debido al impacto y se levanta adolorido.

-¡Basta!-grito Vegeta-¡Ya me arte!-agarra su chaqueta y se va hacia la puerta—abre la puerta y antes de salir mira a Goku—que te quede bien claro ya no somos amigos y...si te veo cerca de Milk lo lamentaras-y sin más se va cerrando con un portazo

Goku miro la puerta con tristeza- "Ni creas que te voy a obedecer, Milk será mía"

BARRA

Una vez que salió de departamento de su ex—amigo, se subió a su auto. Necesitaba ver a Milk y advertirle que no se acercara a Goku, sentía tanta rabia tenía que verla cuanto antes. Así que arranco el auto rechinando los neumáticos y dejando huella en el pavimento (calle).

Nunca pensó que una simple conversación llegara a tal extremo...

 **Flash back...**

-¡No puedes casarte con ella!-Grito desesperado Goku

Vegeta frunció el ceño- ¡¿Disculpa?! Tú no tienes nada de que opinar-

-¡Eres cruel Vegeta!-dijo Goku con un profundo odio- tu sabias que me gustaba Milk-

Vegeta seguía con la mirada seria ¿Tenia razón? Al parecer si- Yo no sabía nada, ni me comentaste-dijo- pero una cosa estoy seguro, que nada de esto hubiera cambiado yo la amo y ella será mi esposa te guste o no-

Goku sonrió de lado- eso podría cambiar

Vegeta ya no resistió más y se lanzó hacia Goku, Goku se impactó con el sector de vinos-

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!-grito Vegeta mientras le golpe en la mejilla-

y así fue como llegaron a esa situación.

 **Fin flash back...**

PIIII

Vegeta reacciono y se hizo a un lado.

"Estuvo cerca"- pensó, varias gotitas de sudor se poso en la cara de Vegeta, eras de nervios

" **Voy a luchas por ella, es una promesa"**

Todavía podía ver la sonrisa burlona de Goku, apretó más el volante.

Sentía tanta rabia por dentro, le quemaba todo el cuerpo. Acelero más, tenía que ver a Milk quería escuchar su voz.

El cielo estaba oscuro, ya era de noche, su vista se segaba un poco por las luces pero no le dio importancia. Cada vez que pasaba los semáforos estaban en verde...pero en una se puso rojo, suspiro y pisa el freno pero...nada, se pone cada vez nervioso otra vez pisa de nuevo pero nada- ¡Maldición!-grito, vio un auto que pasaba de la otra calle (la calle que cruza con la que vegeta estaba) giro el volante pero ya era demasiado tarde, se golpeó con el otro perdiendo el control, no paraba de girar

-¡Mierda!-

En su mente aprecio Milk, con una sonrisa- "Vegeta"

"¡Milk!" y lo último que vio fue oscuridad. El auto se estrelló contra un poste de luz, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el cinturón del piloto se rompió de un tirón y Vegeta paso el parabrisas y quedo el torso para arriba a fuera algunos vidrios se incrustaron en los brazo y abdomen su camisa quedo rota (como si un gato lo arruinara).

Los vecinos por tanto ruido se levantaron y vieron con horror lo que paso, uno de ellos llamo a la ambulancia.

BARRA.

Milk estaba en el departamento de Bulma, también estaba 18 hablando de cosas sin sentido pero luego Milk sintió un opresión en el pecho no dudo en poner una mano en su pecho, sus amigas se percataron de aquello.

-¿Milk...estas bien?-pregunto 18, preocupada

"Algo está mal, pero no sé qué es"

Y como si fuera el destino divino suena su celular, Milk revisa el identificador de llamar y se da cuenta de que era Martina (una amiga que trabaja en el mismo hospital, de doctora general).

-Hola-las chicas miraron atentamente a Milk- Martina dime me estas asustando- abre los ojos y se pudo ver un par de lágrimas que estaban por salir- que-susurro, sentía que sus brazos y piernas se debilitaron, el agarre del celular se debilito cayendo al piso. Para luego Milk desvanecerse.

-¡Milk!-gritaron las amigas y fueron al lado de ella.

Continuara...

 **¡No me maten gomenasai, tenía que poner así porque se relaciona con el trama y pues ah...se me ocurrió de esta forma. Esta vez que un poco mas largo me esforzare en la otra.**

 **Espero no demorarme jejeje**

 **Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merili: Hola! Me alegra saber que les gusta Jejeje. Aquí les dejo el cap. 5 esto será…muy interesante.**

 **Turles: No le pertenece Dragon ball z si no al fabuloso Akira Toriyama.**

 **Raditz: disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: Goku es Ooc.**

… **.**

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

…

 **Te esperare**

Capítulo 5:

 **Flash back…**

-¡Milk!-gritaron sus amigas y fueron a lado de ella, Bulma y 18 levantaron como pudo a Milk y la recostaron en el sillón más cercano-

-18 tráeme el alcohol ¡Rápido!-18 sin protestar fue a buscarlo. Fue al baño y encontró el botiquín una vez que llego le entrego el alcohol.

-Aquí tienes-Bulma le agarro y lo abrió, luego busco en el botequín algodón lo cual fue rápido y saco un pedazo. Lo vertió en alcohol, paso el algodón por la nariz de Milk.

-Vamos Milk reacciona…—Milk poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos—Bulma suspiro- gracias a Kami despertaste-

Milk se levantó de Golpe empieza a desesperarse.

-Bulma necesito que me lleves al hospital ¡Por favor!-se le escapo un par de lágrimas-

Bulma y 18 se asustaron- ¿Qué paso?-

-¡A-algo le p-paso a Vegeta, luego les explico!-sus amigos no preguntaron nada ya que vieron a su amiga muy angustiada y sin más se fueron al auto de Bulma.

¡Tenían que llegar rápido!

 **Fin flash back… .**

Milk corría por los pasillos del hospital, sabia donde tenía que ir a la sala de emergencia y al fin pudo divisar la puerta, los bellos del brazo se le erizaron por el miedo de entrar pero tenía que hacerlo. Justo cuando estuvo por entrar alguien la detiene y supo quién era.

Una mujer de cabello castaño que era recogido y ojos violetas, traía una expresión de seriedad y tristeza.

-Martina-murmuro-

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedes pasar-dijo con firmeza- lo están operando-lagrimeo un poco- tenia vidrios incrustados en todo el torso y el brazo-

Milk se cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar ¿Cómo era posible que haya pasado esto? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente abra pasado? Atrás llegaron sus amigas.

¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!-pregunto Bulma

-…-Martina se quedó en silencio, sus ojos reflejaba tristeza. Sentía mucha pena por su amiga-

-Dilo-susurro Milk mirando al suelo se pudieron ver gotas cayendo al suelo, levanto la cabeza y exclamo- ¡Dilo de una maldita vez!- quería saber que paso exactamente-

Las tres se sorprendieron y Martina no tuvo otra que decirles-

-Tuvo un horrible accidente automovilístico-dijo

-…-las tres se sorprendieron, Milk peor ¿Enserio está pasando esto?—"Por favor que esto sea una pesadilla"—

-Al parecer iba con mucha velocidad, no sabemos por qué…pero choco con otro auto que de suerte el conductor salió ileso. El auto de Vegeta se impactó contra un poste de luz-dijo Martina- al parecer el impacto fue tan grande que se rompió el cinturón de seguridad, rompió el parabrisas, el torso y brazos se incrustaron los vidrios, ahora lo están operando…solo hay que esperar- las tres asintieron-

-¿Quién es el que está operando?-pregunto Milk-

-El doctor Eichi…-dijo con seriedad-

Milk se asustó porque sabía bien que si el doctor Eichi estaba atendiendo quiere decir que era algo muy, muy grave-

Solo había que esperar…a lo cual a ella no le gusta esperar más…no menos cuando se trata de Vegeta.

"Espero que todo salga bien"-

…

…

 **21:50 PM**

Una hora había pasado exactamente.

No sabía nada, absolutamente nada, Milk estaba en la sala de espera llorando desconsoladamente. Bulma la abrazaba sobando su espalda para calmarla.

18 tuvo que llamar a los padres de Vegeta y sus amigos pero Goku no contestaba.

"Algo raro de él"-pensó, ya que Goku siempre contestaba-"Debe dormir como un tronco"-se preocupó ya que Goku es el mejor amigo de Vegeta y si se entera de lo que paso…No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

 **23:00 PM**

Milk estaba desesperada.

Escuchaba los lloriqueos de Mary y las palabras consoladoras del señor Vegeta a su esposa.

Todos estaban angustiados; Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Lunch, 18.

-Chicos ¿Ya…avisaron a Goku?-pregunto en un susurro Krillin mientras miraba a Milk, ella estaba en una silla llorando en silencio y despeinándose.

-Lo llame pero no contesto-dijo 18

-Inténtalo de nuevo-dijo Yamcha- pero con él celular de Milk-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa-

-Es que…-pensó un poco en sus palabras-tiene un tono muy especial para ella, es muy ruidoso-dijo Yamcha

-Mmm…está bien-dijo, camino hasta quedar en frente de Milk, se puso en cuclillas para ver a Milk ya que esta miraba al suelo-Milk- la llamo

-… ¿Si?-pregunto en un susurro-

-Milk me podes dar tu celular así llamo a Goku-Milk no dijo nada solo lo entrego-

Gracias-y empezó a llamar a Goku-

* * *

Goku estaba durmiendo en la cama tranquilamente ignoro las llamadas de 18. No quería hablar con nadie ese mismo día, todavía le dolía el rostro tuvo suerte que se bajara la hinchazón.

Tenía miedo, temía que Milk supiera todo lo que hablo con Vegeta, sabía que él no le diría por miedo a que no le crea que su mejor amigo la amaba.

"Al menos sé que Vegeta no es cobarde como para ir a decirle todo"-pensó, con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados-

De pronto suena su celular, sabía que era Milk por el tono del celular, se quedó en seco.

¿Y si en realidad Vegeta le había dicho toda la verdad? ¿Y si Milk no le creyó? ¿Y si lo está llamando para confirmar?

No sabía realmente que pensar, con sus manos temblorosas agarro su celular y contesto:

-Hola Milk-dijo Goku-

-Eh…no Goku soy yo…-

-¿18?-

-Si quería decirte…-hizo una pausa-que Vegeta sufrió un accidente-dijo 18- estamos en el hospital-

Goku abre los ojos con la sorpresa que le acaba de decir.

-Voy para allá-dijo seriamente, corto la llamada y salió de la cama.

* * *

 **23:20 PM**

Las puertas se abren con brusquedad ocasionando un ruido fuerte, todos miraron dónde provenía ese ruido.

Goku apareció con cara de tristeza se dirige dónde estaba sentada Milk, quería consolarla en sus brazos quería sentir ese calor que nunca pudo tener con ella, además quería ser consolado también aunque por más que odiaba a Vegeta—por haberle quitado a Milk—era su mejor amigo, no quería que su amigo muriera eso sería muy cruel, además no quería que sufriera ella.

Una vez que llego hacia ella, la miro con tristeza y la abrazo. Milk se sorprendió pero luego corresponde el abrazo y empieza a llorar en su pecho.

-T-tengo mi-miedo de que le pase algo…-iba decir algo más pero Goku la interrumpió-

-Oye-le acaricio el cabello y se separó de ella un par de centímetros- no le va a pasar nada, él va estar bien-

-Lo juras-dijo Milk mirándolos directamente a los ojos, que a Goku le ocasiono una corriente de electricidad por todo su cuerpo-

-Tenlo por seguro-

El sonido de la puerta hizo que todos prestaran atención, era el doctor que tenía una expresión seria.

-¿Los familiares de Vegeta Ouji?-

-¡Aquí!-dijo la madre de Vegeta- ¿Cómo está mi hijo, doctor?-pregunto, Milk se acercó al lado de Mary-

El doctor Eichi seguía serio y a la vez preocupado, a lo cual paso percibido por Milk pero guardo silencio quería escuchar con mucha atención lo que diría, seguía con el dolor en el pecho.

-Bueno…tuvo una hemorragia interna que por suerte pudimos detener, también tiene contusiones en la cabeza fue un golpe muy fuerte-

-¿Pero está bien?-

-Está bien-todos suspiraron- pero…está en estado de coma…lo siento mucho-

-…-Está más que decir que todos se quedaron sin aliento. Pero la noticia fue tan grande que Mary y Milk empezaron a llorar, a lo cual el Sr Vegeta y Goku fueron a abrazarlas. Goku también estaba muy mal no sabía que decir ¿Enserio esto está pasando?

Yamcha que seguía impactado pregunto- ¿Podrá despertar…doctor?-

-Las posibilidades son muy bajas-dijo el doctor-

-¿Cuánto…?-trago duro- ¿…Podrá durar esto?-pregunto Krillin, las chicas no podían hablar, querían llorar pero seguían en sock-

-Puede durar horas, días, semanas o quizás años-dijo el doctor, conocía muy bien a Milk y pues él sabía que el joven con el que trato era su novio, debe ser muy doloroso para ella-

Milk que se armó de valor, se separó de los brazos de Goku y le pregunto- ¿Podemos ir…a verlo?-

Claro, pero una persona a la vez por favor-pidió el doctor-Todos decidieron que la mama tiene que ir primero y después el padre.

 **23:50 PM**

Ya había pasado 30 minutos y ahora le tocaba entrar a Milk. Respiro hondo, sus piernas temblaban, su mano se dirigía al picaporte pero tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera ver en el interior por primera vez en la vida sintió miedo.

¿Y porque no lo estaría? Su querido novio está en coma, sufriendo.

"Basta de ser cobarde".

Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta…lo que vio la dejo inmóvil. Vegeta tenía conectado un pequeño tubo de suero en el brazo mientras que en el rostro tenía una máscara de oxígeno, su bello rostro tenia cortadas, su torso desnudo estaba vendado igual que sus brazos, no podía soportar esto era demasiado aun así…

Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia Vegeta, agarro una silla y se sentó al lado de la camilla una vez sentada entrelazo sus dedos con los de Vegeta. Sintió como un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Acaricio el rostro de Vegeta despacio, no tenía ese ceño fruncido que tanto caracterizaba su orgullo, no tenía esa sonrisa que siempre le parecía tierno, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Vegeta por favor despierta…te necesito-dijo Milk en un sollozo- Eres el amor de mi vida ¿Sabias? Claro que lo sabes te lo repetí varias veces-sonrió- sabes…cuando te vi por primera vez me dije Es el indicado nunca te lo dije pero antes me había enamorado hace mucho tiempo era una estúpida para no darme cuenta de que solo se estaba burlando de mi-suspiro- en conclusión no era un amor verdadero…cuando me entere que nos íbamos a mudar me dije Me niego a enamorarme de nuevo pero cuando te vi todo cambio sentí ese cosquilleo en el estómago y nunca deje de pensar en ti y cuando me declaraste tu amor de una forma muy linda me sentí feliz por que encontré al chico especial para mí-forzó más el agarre- ¡Prometiste que estaríamos juntos! ¡Por favor despierta!-apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta y empezó a llorar con más fuerza-

"¿Porque pasa esto, acaso hice algo mal para que Kami me haga esto?"

Estuvo llorando por unos momentos, hasta que se quedó dormida sentir ese calor que proporcionaba Vegeta le trajo paz.

….

….

 **00:10 hs**

Pasaron 20 minutos y luego se escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente, era Goku cuando miro la escena sintió mucha tristeza por Milk debe ser muy duro ver así a la persona que amas.

"Tienes que hacer sufrir a Milk de esta manera"-se preguntó, miro a Vegeta-sabes aunque te odie jamás quise que esto te pasara-suspiro- tanto causas a Milk sufrimiento ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? "Porque tuvo que pasar cuando discutimos" ¿Debería sentir culpa?-camino hacia Milk y le acaricio la espalda- eres el peor Vegeta—sintió mucha rabia—se acercó hasta el oído de Milk—Milk—susurro, sintió que se movía- Milk despierta-

-Ummm- salió del pecho de Vegeta y levanto la mirada- ¿Qué pasa?

-Debes ir a descansar-dijo con firmeza

-No quiero-hizo un puchero-

-No, necesitas des…-

-¡No quiero!-exclamo sorprendiendo a Goku- ¡No me vas a separar de él!-luego bajo la cabeza- No pienso irme, por favor-susurro-no me obligues-

Goku suspiro- Escucha tienes que ir a descansar para después tener energía para poder verlo ¿Si?-Milk iba protestar pero Goku no la dejo- Te prometo que no me voy a separar del él-

Milk suspiro, Goku tenía razón- Esta bien-se levantó y busco su abrigo que estaba reposando en el respaldo de la silla- Si pasa algo me avisas-Goku asintió, ella se acercó hacia Vegeta y le beso la frente- pronto vendré lo prometo- y sin más se fue-

Goku que conservaba la sonrisa se esfumo en cuanto Milk se fue, miro a Vegeta.

Suspiro.

"Sera una larga noche"-pensó frustrado-

* * *

 **En algún lugar de la ciudad…**

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-grito histérica, le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a ella- ¡No puedo creer que hayas echo esa idiotez!-grito-

Él se separó bruscamente- ¡Me dijiste que me encargaría de ellos!-

-¡De ella! ¡De ella, imbécil!-exclamo- ¡Después A Goku! ¡A mi Vegeta no le harías ningún daño!-le dio una cachetada que no le hizo ni cosquillas a Broly- ¡Eres un idiota!-

-¡Escúchame Maron, Vegeta debe a ver muerto y Milk estará sufriendo ¿Eso no te hace feliz?! ¡Milk sufrirá!-

Maron no contesto, se dio la vuelta y miro por la ventana era la vista una maravilla es una buena ventaja cuando estas en el último piso.

Sonrió- Eso es bueno-dijo- pero no me agrado que le hayas echo eso a mí Vegeta-

"Tu Vegeta ¿Enserio?"-pensó- "Creo que tiene que ir al loquero…aun así"-

 **Hace 3 años…**

Broly estaba en su celda, sentía mucha rabia y no fue por secuestrar a Milk y Bulma si no porque su plan no había funcionado como había querido.

Escucho pasos encaminarse hacia su celda era un policía que habría la reja.

-Sabandija tienes visita-dijo el guardia en un todo distante y frio-

Broly se levantó y junto sus manos para que el guardia lo esposara. Salieron de la celda y caminaron por un pasillo largo donde siempre Broly recibía insultos—ya que los presos estaban ahí—llegaron hasta donde había una especie de reja junto con un guarda que cuando vio al otro guardia apretó un botón para que la reja se abriera.

Al final llegaron a una habitación.

-Adelante-dijo el guardia empujándolo- tienes 15 minutos-

Broly se fue acercando hasta ver una mesa y al otro extremo se encontraba una mujer de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color, traía una mini falda blanca y una blusa color rosa pastel y el escote en forma de V que no dejaba mucho la imaginación, tenía las piernas cruzadas.

-Hola Broly me da mucho gusto verte-dijo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto seriamente-

-Vengo a sacarte de aquí-dijo

-¿A sacarme de aquí?-pregunto sin poder creérselo- porque lo harías-

Maron suspiro- Es mi culpa que estés aquí-lo miro-te sacare de aquí-

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro que sí, contratare al mejor abogado-

-¿A cambio de qué?-pregunto con desconfianza-

Maron se acercó a él de manera sensual, una vez que estaba en frente lo beso en los labios de una manera apasionada luego se acercó hacía el oído- pronto lo sabrás- y sin más se fue, dejando a un confundido Broly-

 **Fin flash back…**

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto-

-A dormir idiota-dijo sin más se fue para poder retirarse a su habitación-

Maron se puso un camisón de seda y sin más se metió entre sabanas.

Suspiro con frustración.

"Broly es tan idiota"-se dijo así misma-

" **Tú lo obligaste a matarlo"-**

"No claro que no"

" **Si lo hiciste, solo por Vengarte de Milk"**

"Eres mi conciencia deberías a verme advertido ¿No?"

"…"

"Eso pensé…lo bueno de esto es que Milk debe estar sufriendo"-sonrió- "Desearía poder ver su cara jajaja"-dijo por ultimo antes de caer dormida-

* * *

Milk ya estaba en su cama, se había bañado para relajarse un poco, funciono pero solo unos minutos. Salió del baño y se puso un camisón de seda color crema, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, se movía de un lado y del otro al final quedo en una posición mirando al techo. No podía dormir sabiendo que Vegeta estaba en el hospital, en un sueño del que tal vez no podrá despertar eso la incomodaba y entristecía.

También tenía unas preguntas que vagaban en su cabeza: ¿Por qué estuvo manejando a toda velocidad? ¿Qué abra pasado para que tuviera ese accidente? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacía en la calle cuando él le dijo perfectamente que estaba en su departamento? Hasta estuvieron hablando sobre quién sería el indicado como padrino ya que Vegeta no sabía a quién elegir.

"Porque, porque"-sintió como sus ojos se nublaban- "¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto a Vegeta?"-

 **Flash back…**

-Esto es lo más romántico que haz echo-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, estaban en la playa de noche, sentados en la arena (por supuesto encima de un mantel) junto con una botella de champán y dos copas, había una tazón de fresas cubierto de chocolate (mmm que rico :p)-

Vegeta antes de hablar agarro una fresa y se le dio a Milk de una manera romántica, Milk se sonrojo por supuesto.

-Es nuestro 2 aniversario-dijo con una sonrisa- quería que fuera diferente-los dos brindaron- sabes…Sentí mucho miedo cuando desapareciste creí…-la miro a los ojos-que te perdía-

Milk sonrió con tristeza y acaricio la mejilla de Vegeta- Pero no me perdiste estoy aquí contigo…yo…sabía que vendrías por mí siempre lo presentía, aquí-toco en donde estaba su corazón-

Vegeta sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con el de Milk- quiero que me prometas que no importa lo que pase o donde este siempre me esperar para poder estar juntos-

Milk rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta- Lo prometo, prometo esperarte no importa que pase- se miraron a los ojos demostrado tanto amor con solo mirarse-

Se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios con el de Vegeta, primero fue un beso dulce y tierno pero luego se volvió más apasionado. Vegeta fue recostando a Milk quedando arriba de ella (sin aplastarla claro esa) una vez que terminaron de besarse se miraron a los ojos, Vegeta vio un brillo en los ojos de Milk que lo miraban con tanto amor.

-Te amo Milk-dijo, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Mil

-Yo también te amo Vegeta-dijo antes de volverse a besarse-

 **Fin flash back…**

Con una sonrisa se quedó dormida, recordar esa escena muy linda le ayudo a cerrar los ojos.

"Te lo prometí Vegeta"-

 **Continuara…**

Bueno pues aquí termina el cap. 5 espero que les haya gustado. Para que no se confundan con las fechas aquí les pongo una especie de cronología.

 **Viernes 2 de Octubre: fue el cumpleaños de Milk**

 **Domingo 4 de Octubre: Milk y Goku iban a ir al cine pero por el pequeño problema de Bulma no pudieron (peleo con Yamcha).**

 **Lunes 5 de Octubre: Cuando descubrieron el embarazo de Lunch.**

 **Viernes 16 de Octubre: cuando hicieron por primera vez el…jeje ya saben**

 **Miércoles 21 de Octubre: Fue el terrible accidente. Cuando dije pasaron unos días pues debe ser unos 5 días**

 **Bueno eso es todo. Espero poder avanzar con los demás fic pero es que a veces no me llega mucho la imaginación jjejeje**

 **Bueno besos y no leemos luego.**

 **MKMP202**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merili: Hola! Mis lectores aquí les dejo el cap.6 antes de empezar quiero avisarles que voy a empezar actualizar solo los días lunes y viernes a partir de las 5 de la tarde todos mis fics.**

 **Raditz: ¬¬ esperemos que sea así, después no quiero lamentos**

 **Merili: cállate! ¬¬ Como sea voy a actualizar lunes y viernes**

 **Turles: *Comiendo galletitas* bueno…a ella no le pertenece Dragon ball z sino a Akira Toriyama**

 **Merili: *Apuntando al paquete de galletitas* ¿Oye eso no es mío?**

 **Turles: *Temblando* D-disfruten *corre***

 **Merili: Oye vuelve aquí *Lo persigue***

 **Raditz: (¬.¬) Idiota**

… **.**

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

… **..**

 **Te esperare**

Capítulo 6:

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Goku abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el sillón, no era muy cómodo que digamos pero no tenia de otra, le había prometido a Milk que no se movería de ahí. Miro a Vegeta que se veía muy tranquilo.

"Todo lo hago por Milk"-se dijo, se levantó y se estiro los brazos, hizo un gran bostezo, se fijó la hora.

 **09:35 AM**

Para luego salir de la habitación, paso por los pasillo hasta llegar a una cafetería, pidió un café y lo tomo con tranquila, se restregó los ojos todavía tenía sueño. No pudo dormir por las estúpidas pesadillas que lo atormentaban con el accidente de Vegeta, él no había hecho nada malo como para que le vengan esa pesadillas quizás solo por la pelea que tuvieron, aun así no le dio importancia sobre el asunto, agarro el café y se sentó en unas de las mesas, miro alrededor había mucho doctores ahí no lo sorprendía siempre ellos tenían turno en las noche es normal ver a los doctores medio moribundo.

Dio un par de sorbos a su café, para luego sacar su celular y marcar a Bulma, quería hablar con Milk pero pensó que ella seguía dormida y no quería despertarla.

-Hola- se escuchó desde la otra línea-

-Hola Bulma, ¿Quería saber si Milk tiene trabajo hoy?-

-Mmm…que lo recuerde hoy tiene turno en la noche ¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Es…sobre Vegeta…-y antes de decir algo más Bulma lo interrumpió-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le paso algo a Vegeta?!-

-¡No, No!-dijo rápido- lo digo porque ella es capaz de quedarse con Vegeta todo el día, tengo miedo de que pierda el trabajo-

-Oh…eso…no te preocupes…ella sabe que tiene trabajo seguro ira a verlo en sus horas libre-dijo

Goku suspiro- Ahora estoy más tranquilo-

-…Oye Goku- Él hizo un ruido para que Bulma sepa que lo está escuchando- Milk me dijo algo que estuve pensado por mucho-

-Dime-dijo

-Bueno ella me conto que ayer por la noche estuvo hablando con Vegeta sobre el tema del padrino ya que él no sabía si elegir a Krillin o a ti…-

" **Bueno es que quería pedirte algo"**

" **Se mi padrino"**

Abrió bien los ojos por la sorpresa, se quedó estático.

-…Al final Milk le convenció a ti-siguió Bulma-Vegeta le había dicho que estaba en su departamento…la pregunta es ¿Por qué estaba en la calle?-

-…-

-Goku…-

-…-

-Hola Goku-

-…-

-¿Estás ahí?-

-así Bulma-dijo todavía en shock "¿Así que fue Milk?"- Bueno seguramente tenía algo que hacer en la calle-

-Si puede ser eso pero… ¿Pero tanto le urgía para que vaya con velocidad?-

-Eh…bueno…-

-¿Por qué mentiría?-

-Bueno Bulma tengo que cortar-

-Es-espera Go…-

Y corto la llamada, ahora lo entendía todo fue Milk que le convenció a Vegeta y fue culpa del alcohol que lo hizo reaccionar así.

"Todo es mi culpa no debí confesarle la verdad" "¡Todo fue mi culpa!"

Salió de la cafetería quería ir a tomar aire fresco, paso por la habitación de Vegeta pero se detuvo ya que escucho una voz muy familiar con cuidado abrió la puerta y encontró a Milk, besando en los labios de Vegeta, su corazón se detuvo.

-Vegeta como te extrañe toda la noche-susurro triste- ¿Cuándo vas a despertar?-

Goku respiro hondo y abrió la puerta- ¿Milk?-

Milk levanto la mirada- ah Goku ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que estabas con Vegeta-dijo

-Sí, estuve con él toda la noche, me fui a tomar un café-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Muchas gracias Goku por quedarte con él, lamento a verte pedido…-pero Goku la interrumpió-

-No me lo agradezcas es mi amigo después de todo-dijo-haría cualquier cosa por él y también…por ti-sonrió tiernamente-

Milk se sonrojo- jeje eres muy amable- miro a Vegeta sonrió un poco- Se ve tranquilo ¿No?-

-Así…es- susurro triste- ¿Y…como dormiste?-pregunto, ya que vio algunas ojeras notorias-

Escucho un suspiro por parte de Milk- para dormir lo adecuado…no-dijo-

Goku se acercó a Milk y puso su mano en el hombro de ella—Sé que es muy duro todo esto pero…tienes que dormir y alimentarte bien, no sirve de nada que estés al pendiente de Vegeta si estas en esas condiciones—

-Tienes razón-lo miro a los ojos- pero no es nada fácil…además la curiosidad me carcome-

-¿Curiosidad?-pregunto confundido-

-Sí, curiosidad porque el día del accidente hable con él eso de las 6 de la tarde, me dijo que no iba a salir pero ahora resulta que estaba afuera-dijo sin más-

"Otra vez no"-se modio el labio inferior, escucho un quejido por parte de Milk, la miro y pudo notar que brotaba un par de lágrimas-

-¡Necesito saber que mierda hacia afuera!-grito desesperada, necesitaba saberlo-

-Eh…bueno…yo…tranquilízate-dijo sujetándola de los hombros-

Milk se largó a llorar, Goku no sabía que hacer solo opto por los más sentimental que podía hacer…abrazarla como si dependiera de ello mostrarle lo mucho que la apoya y transmitiendo el amor que siente por ella. Ella se aferró a él, tenía miedo de que tal vez Vegeta no despierte y no podrá estar más con ella…en este mundo.

-Dime Goku… ¿P-porque paso esto? …Dímelo-dijo sollozando-

-N-No lo sé Milk-la abrazo fuerte- Vegeta despertara yo…estoy seguro-dijo

La seguía abrazando no quería soltarla, la amaba mucho desde el primer momento en la vio, quería que esos labios solo fueran suyos, la primer mirada, esas delicadas manos, su cuerpo y alma…todo de ella…pero el destino le hace una mala jugada…perteneciendo de alguien más…si…de su mejor amigo, él que creía que era su hermano, su compañero todo, traicionándolo así.

"Ni siquiera sabía que sentía por ella"-pensó frustrado-

Estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que un proveniente ruido salió de Goku, Milk rio divertida y Goku se sonrojo.

Ella se separó del abrazo- después de quedarte toda la noche sin comer te está matando ¿Cierto?-

-Lo siento-

-jeje no te disculpes conozco tu apetito ¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi departamento a comer?-pregunto- solo quería verlo un rato después volveré para tomar mi turno-

Goku sonrió- Esta bien-dijo, al menos pasaría un rato con Milk como siempre quiso-

Sin más salieron de la habitación de Vegeta y desaparecieron por los pasillos.

* * *

Los dos no pudieron dormir en toda la noche, el único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza era Vegeta. No podían creer que su hijo estuviera en esas condiciones, ese mismo día llegaría su segundo hijo Tarble lo habían llamado quería estuviera al tanto de lo ocurrido con su hermano mayor.

Estaban sentados en el comedor desayunando, no habían articulado palabra desde que llegaron el señor Vegeta estaba serio y a la vez preocupado, y Mary estaba muy alterada por su hijo si, él ya no vivía con ellos desde hace 2 años pero aun así lo extrañaban mucho fue muy difícil cuando quiso ir a un departamento con su amigo Goku no quería dejarlo ir, pero tenía que aceptar que su hijo se había convertido todo en un hombre, había algo que no cuadraba con el accidente pero no sabía cómo descifrarlo.

Escucharon que alguien llamo a la puerta, Mary iba a levantarse cuando su esposo se levantó.

-No te preocupes yo iré-dijo el señor Vegeta-

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos hombres; uno alto de cabello rojo y ojos marrones, y él otro estatura mediana cabello negro-azulado y ojos celestes.

Hola soy el agente Airon y él es agente Zuki-mostraron sus placas- podemos hablar con usted y su esposa-

-Seguro, pasen- hizo pasar a los dos oficiales y luego cerró la puerta atrás de ellos-

Ofreció a los oficiales sentarse en la sala mientras buscaba a su esposa, entro a la cocina.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto, mientras sorbía su taza de café-

-Son dos oficiales que quieren hablar con nosotros-dijo, su esposa dejo la taza de café en mesa y lo miro seriamente para luego levantarse e ir hacia la sala.

Saludo y tomo asiento junto a su esposo.

-Bueno-comenzó Airon-nosotros fuimos asignados al accidente de ayer-dijo

-Descubrimos algo en el auto de su hijo Vegeta Ouji-siguió Zuki-

-¿Y…que fue lo que descubrieron?-pregunto Mary de los nervios, sentía miedo de lo que podía decirles-

Los dos oficiales se miraron entre sí, para después Zuki tomar la palabra.

-Descubrimos que alguien saboteo el auto de la víctima-dijo finalmente

-¡¿Cómo?!-pregunto el señor Vegeta exaltado, mientras que su esposa estaba sock asimilando las palabras-

-Revisamos el auto y al parecer cortaron los frenos-dijo el oficial Airon-

-Alguien quería a Vegeta muerto-dijo Zuki-

-¡N-No puede ser!-sollozo la madre de Vegeta- ¡Imposible que alguien quiera hacerle eso a mí bebe!-el padre de Vegeta la abrazo-

-Tranquilízate cariño-

-N-no puedo descansar, quiero saber quién fue el que intento matar a mi hijo-dijo

El señor Vegeta miro a los oficiales seriamente- Pondrán descubrir quién fue el imbécil-dijo

-A eso vinimos-dijo Zuki-

-¿Hay alguien que quería hacerle daño a Vegeta Ouji?-pregunto Airon-

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos pensando en quien quería hacerle daño a su hijo, de pronto al señor Vegeta se le ilumino la cabeza.

-Hay alguien pero no sé si él podría ser-dijo, se agarró el mentón

-¿Quién?-preguntaron-

-MMM…Broly Benet…fue el causante del secuestro de Milk Ox y Bulma Brief-dijo- cuando lo arrestaron prometió que se vengaría de mi hijo y de Goku Son-

Los dos oficiales se miraron conocían ese caso de las dos víctimas conocidas son las hijas de dos empresas multimillonarias y también Vegeta es reconocido.

-Listo…entonces les mantendremos informados sobre esto-dijo Airon levantándose seguido de su compañero-

-Muchas gracias oficiales- el señor Vegeta le acompaño hasta la puerta después regreso con su esposa-

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando-dijo Mary, mordiéndose el labio inferior- c-crees que…Broly lo hizo-

-Estoy totalmente seguro-dijo el señor Vegeta-

No iba a descansar si saber quién era el causante de todo esto, pagaría el que intento matar a su hijo lo haría sufrir hasta que pida por piedad.

* * *

Milk ya había servido la comida en la mesa lo cual ya se estaba acabando debido al estómago de Goku.

-Esta delicioso Milk-dijo

-Me alegra que te guste-sonrió, probo el primer bocado, sintió algo raro y sin más se levantó y se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar-

Goku se asustó y se fue con ella- ¿Estas bien Milk?-

-S-Si creo que…-pero no pudo terminar porque de nuevo arrojo-

Goku le sobo la espalda con delicadeza- Tranquila…-

-Creo que me cayó mal el pescado-dijo

-Te vez pálida ¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto

-S-si solo necesito tomar un poco de agua…eso es todo-dijo, se levantó pero se sentía mareada Goku noto eso y la tomo de la cintura-

-Te ayudo-

-Gracias- se fueron hasta el comedor donde la hizo sentarse-

-Ahora te traigo agua- ella asintió y se fue hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, luego regreso hacia donde estaba Milk- ten-

Milk le devolvió el vaso vació- gracias- suspiro

-Es la primera vez que te sucede-pregunto preocupado-

-Si pero se me pasara-sonrió- no te preocupes…-

Goku apoyo su mano en su mejilla- Si te vuelve a pasar esto avísame…siempre estaré para ti-dijo, Milk se sonrojo pero sonrió-

-En verdad te lo agradezco-suspiro-bueno será mejor que termines de comer-

Escucho un gruñido, que hizo sonrojar a Goku, Milk sonrió. Durante el almuerzo Milk sonreía porque Goku tenía el mismo apetito que Vegeta solo que era diferente comiendo.

Goku paró de comer, para mirar a Milk seriamente- Milk

-¿Si?-

\- Eh querido preguntarte esto…no malinterpretes por lo que te voy a decir pero…tu eres hermosa e inteligente, amable y simpática el punto es… ¿Por qué elegiste a Vegeta?-pregunto, Milk lo miro fijamente para después sonreír-

-Sé que todos ven a él como un gruñón y orgulloso ser…pero yo vi algo más que eso, cuando se lo propone es tierno y romántico, siempre quiere llegar a su meta con el entrenamiento y es el más sincero que eh conocido…de verdad en muy sincero-

Goku sonrió triste- lo se…-

-Lo amo por ser como es y lo amare por el resto de mi vida aunque eso suena un poco cursi ¿No lo crees?-sonrió-

-Es muy cursi-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-

-¡Goku!-grito golpeando en el hombro amistosamente, sonriendo- eres malo-

"Lo sé"-pensó triste

* * *

Broly eres un idiota ¡Vegeta está vivo! ¡Se ve que no haces bien tu deber!-dijo Maron frunciendo el ceño- Ahora lo policías sospechan de ti- dijo ya que hace 15 minutos habían venidos dos policías interrogando a Broly

-Pero como pudieron…-

-Escucha imbécil-interrumpió Maron- Estuviste involucrado con el secuestro de Milk y Bulma-

-¡Pero de quien fue la maldita idea de hacer eso!-

-El punto es que ya te tienen como sospecho…pero gracias a mi lo despistamos un poco-suspiro- ahora me voy- agarro su cartera y se fue hacia la puerta-

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Broly-

Maron se dio vuelta para mirarlo con una sonrisa- A ver a Vegeta ahora que sé que está vivo, voy a aprovechar para visitarlo- Broly apretó los puños- Bye- y sin más se fue-

Broly se acercó hacia la mesa y tiro la botella de wisky al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, se agarró la cabeza no podía creer que nuevo estaba involucrado en las locuras de Maron pero ya no podía salir porque es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que las cosas sea como ella quiere.

* * *

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y Milk ya estaba en su turno desde las 6 de la tarde, cada vez que pasaba, todos sus compañeros y amigos la miraban triste, ella no quería sus lamentos pero tampoco servía decirles ella solo sonreía y se iba. Cuando llego a la sección de internados—de pediatría—entro y vio a todos los niñas ya acostándose en las camillas, todos los niños sonrieron y se fueron dónde Milk, ella sonrió y les dio un gran abrazo como saludo, fue a revisar a todos si estaban bien una vez que termino salio y se fue a ver a Vegeta. Cuando paso por el pasillo, saludo al guardia y llego a la habitación de Vegeta.

Sonrió- Hola Vegeta-entrelazo sus dedos con los de Vegeta- Me alegro que Goku se haya quedado contigo...últimamente ustedes no se juntaban pero bueno es irónico porque ahora Goku cuida de ti también-

Milk cerro los ojos lentamente recordando el día en que conoció a Vegeta.

 **Flash back...**

¡Maldición el primer día tarde!-grito Milk saliendo de su casa, le había dicho a su papa que no había problema que ella iría sola y ahora resulta que se levanto tarde-

Corría esquivando a las personas que la veían extraña pero ella las ignoraba, lo único que le importaba era llegar a tiempo pero como veía el tiempo no creía en eso. Estaba tan concentrada llegar que no se dio cuenta que había un chico saliendo de una cafetería pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los dos se golpearon haciendo que el chico tirara el café al suelo, Milk cayo al suelo, ese día traía una pollera arriba de la rodilla y se podía ver, su ropa interior.

-Ay-se quejo- lo siento mucho-

-No hay probl...-dejo hablar bruscamente, se sonrojo-

-hum-subió su mirada hacia el chico, se sonrojo- "Que guapo"-Miro raro al chico- eh esta bien-dijo

Vegeta señalo abajo todavía sonrojado, ella bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, rápidamente cerro las piernas- O-Oye pervertido-

-Lo siento no quería...-estiro su mano hacia ella- ven te ayudo- ella lo dudo por unos segundos luego sonrió y tomo la mano de Vegeta, sintió una electricidad en todo su cuerpo lo mismo Vegeta-

-G-gracias-dijo- lamento a verte...-

-No hay problema-dijo rápidamente- ¿Y puedo saber porque estabas corriendo?-pregunto

-Estoy llegando tarde a la preparatoria...¡Oh kami!- se sacudió un poco la pollera- me voy adiós y lo siento-

-¡E-Espera!- pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se habia ido, sonrió, agarro el celular que se le cayo a ella ni siquiera sabia su nombre pero pronto lo descubrirá y se fue a la misma dirección de Milk.

* * *

Milk había llegado tarde, suspiro frustrada y saco el papel que le indicaba en que salón tenía que ir. Camino por los pasillos, viendo los salones hasta que lo encontró. Abrió la puerta con cuidado pero la puerta rechino haciendo que todos vieran hacia la puerta, se sonrojo.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle señorita?-dijo la profesora de cabello rojo hasta el hombro y ojos negros-

-Ah disculpe...-camino hacia la profesora y le entrego el papel, la profesora lo leyó luego sonreír, miro a la clase- Bueno clase...ella es una nueva alumna por favor preséntese- dijo, Milk asintió nerviosa y dio un paso adelante-

-H-Hola soy Milk Ox, me mude hace una semana, me gusta las artes marciales y el voley, espero ser amigos-dijo, todos los chicos la miraron bobeados especialmente un chico de cabello alborotado, algunas chicas la miraban con recelos y otras solo con una sonrisa-

-Tome asiento señorita Ox-dijo la profesora, ella asintió y se sento atras de una chica de cabello azul hasta los hombros y ojos celestes-

\- Bueno chicos...como iba diciendo- pero antes de terminar, escucho que la puerta se abría, suspiro cuando vio que era el- Ouji te pediría que vinieras temprano la proxima vez- el no contesto solo sonrió de lado- tome asiento por favor- y el camino hacia un banco que estaba adelante del chico de cabello alborotado-

Milk lo miro sorprendida sonrojada no sabia que lo iba a encontrar de nuevo, Vegeta solo sonreía queria esperare a que tocara el receso para hablar con la chica nueva y entregarle el celular-

...

...

Pasaron las dos horas y el receso empezó todos salieron, menos tres chicas que rapido rodearon a Milk; una de ellas era una chica de cabello rubio hasta el hombro y ojos celeste, la misma chica de cabello celeste y ultimo una chica de cabello azul y ojos verdes.

Hola Milk, yo me llamo Bulma Brief, ella Akane pero le puedes decir 18 y ella se llama Lunch-dijo sonriendo- espero que podamos ser amigas-

-Milk sonrió- lo mismo digo

-Nosotras vamos al patio ¿Quieres venir?-pregunto Lunch

-Por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa- en un rato las alcanzo-

las tres chicas sonrieron y se fueron dejandola sola, Milk por su parte empezo a rebuscar su mochila queria avisarle a su padre que habia llegado bien-

-Donde esta-dijo- estoy segura que la deje aqui...creo-

Escucho que la puerta se abría, se dio cuenta que era el chico de la cafeteria

Sonrió nerviosa- Hola

-Hola-dijo, se acerco a ella- se te cayo esto cuando saliste corriendo-

-OH...gracias-sonrio tomo el celular-

-¿Por cierto como te llamas?-pregunto

-Ah si lo siento, me llamo Milk Ox y ¿Tu eres?-

-Vegeta Ouji, mucho gusto-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora-

Se miraron por un rato, Milk sentió que su corazon iba a morir esos ojos penetrantes le daban un escalofrios.

-Vegeta estas aqui-se escucho, los dos miraron y vieron a una chicas de cabello celeste hasta la cintura y ojos del mismo color estaba enojada- ¡¿Donde estabas?!-dijo- te estaba buscando-

Vegeta fruncio el ceño, miro a Milk, sonrió y se fue hacia la puerta ignoro a la chica que estaba ahí, total no le importaba-

Maron miro furiosa a Milk, no le cai nada bien. Milk estaba incomoda con esa mirada "Seran novios" se pregunto

Maron se dio vuelta y desaparecio de ahí.

"El primer dias y al parecer no le caigo bien a una persona"

 **fin flash back...**

Abrio los ojos...si fue muy gracioso como se conocieron y tambien se sorprendio que con una sola mirada de Maron tendria problemas pero bueno. Miro a Vegeta y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ya quiero que despiertes-

 **continuara...**

 **bueno hasta aca llega el capitulo 6 espero que les haya gustado. espero publicar el siguiente pronto.**

 **Nos leemos luego. chau**

 **MKMP202**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merili: Holis! Bueno primero quiero decir que los siguientes capítulos mayormente serán recuerdo así van entendió, sobre el odio de Broly hacia vegeta y Goku y también como es que se enamoró Goku y todo lo demás. Y también si lo desean puedo hablar más sobre las parejas; Yamcha y Bulma, Krillin y 18, Lunch y Tien ¡Elijan! XD**

 **Raditz: ¿Y cuándo despertara Vegeta?**

 **Merili: Pues… TT^TT no se**

 **Turles: *Aparece de la nada, con moretón en el ojo* Espero que despierte pronto no creo que los lectores quieran ver a Vegeta así de inmóvil ¿O me equivoco?**

 **Merili: Lo se ^^U**

 **Raditz: *Suspira* No le pertenece Dragon ball z/kai/gt sino a nuestro querido Akira Toriyama**

 **Merili: ¡Disfruten! ^w^**

… **.**

" **Pensamientos"**

 **(Comentarios)**

… **.**

 **Te esperare**

Capítulo 7:

 **Una semana después…**

El sol la estaba molestando los ojos, frunció el ceño para luego abrir los ojos lentamente miro a su lado, suspiro con tristeza recordaba que a veces Vegeta venía a su departamento a quedarse a dormir no hacían el amor solo se abrazan y con eso estaba feliz pero ahora era diferente, ya había pasado una semana y Vegeta no daba indicios de querer despertar, Milk ya no sabía que pensar sobre esta situación pero tenía que ser fuerte. Se levantó de la cama lista para comenzar el día cuando…

"No de nuevo"-pensó apresurada en ir al baño y vomitar-

Durante esa semana no se había sentido nada bien, la comida la caía mal y no sabía que hacer pero lo que le importaba era Vegeta, había tomado doble turno para estar más tiempo en el hospital para estar con su novio. A veces Goku iba al hospital a visitar a Vegeta y de paso llevar arrastras a Milk para comer juntos.

Cuando ya todo paso, se desvistió y entro a la ducha necesitaba relajarse estaba frustrada, cansada y más que nada furiosa. En la semana Mary le había llamado para que vaya a la casa, ella confundida después de su trabajo se fue a la casa de los padres de Vegeta, le había dicho que el accidente era planeado ¡Le habían cortado los frenos! Se había levantado del sillón molesta maldiciendo al desgraciado que había hecho eso.

" **Le había cortado los frenos, Milk"**

Todavía podía escuchar las palabras de Mary, ese día podía escuchar los sollozos y los lamentos del señor Vegeta, ella no sabía qué hacer, los policías estaban investigando lo sucedido solo tenía un sospechoso y ese era Broly pero como no tenía prueba no podían arrestarlo. Después de unas horas se despidió de los padre de Vegeta y antes de salir, se había encontrado con nada más y nada menos que Tarble, lo miro por unos segundos, él hizo lo mismo, Milk sintió sus lágrimas caer se parecía tanto a Vegeta solo que sin el ceño fruncido.

Tarble se había acercado y la abrazo.

" **Todo va estar Bien Milk"**

Se habían quedado por unos minutos para después Tarble ir con sus padres, prefirió quedarse por un rato más y después se fue.

Suspiro.

Salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, fue hacia el armario y saco un vestido color rosa claro que le delineaba bien las curvas y un zapato de tacón bajo blanco. Fue a la cocina a desayunar no mucha hambre así que se hizo jugo exprimido y unas tostadas, en eso suena su teléfono (De casa XD)

-Hola Milk-

-¿Goku? Creí que te habías ido al trabajo-dijo con seriedad-

-Lo se…es solo que…-pero fue interrumpido por Milk-

-Goku ya hablamos de esto, en verdad te agradezco que te preocupes por mí-suspiro- pero no quiero que olvides tus obligaciones como debe ser-

-Pero Milk…-

-Nada de peros-

Suspiro-Esta bien Milk…-escucho su voz que estaba lleno de tristeza-

Milk pensó un poco para que su amigo cambie de ánimo, en verdad estaba muy agradecida que Goku la cuidara.

-Goku ¿Qué te parece si en la noche vamos al Gym de Krillin?-

-¡¿De verdad?!-pregunto entusiasmado-

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Milk- y lucharemos ¿Te parece?-

-¡Claro!-dijo, no era lo que esperaba pero bueno…si es a solas con Milk puede ser grandioso-

-Muy bien entonces hablare con Krillin para que nos deje el Gym en la noche, búscame en el hospital a las 7-

-Muy bien, hasta entonces-

-Ahora ve al trabajo, Adiós~-canto Milk con una sonrisa-

No había tenido un combate amistoso en meses y en verdad le urgía, sonrió y salió de su departamento.

"Aun me duele la cabeza"

Desde ayer le dolía la cabeza pensó que se lo pasaría con una pastilla para el dolor pero no fue así.

* * *

Goku suspiro resignado mientras dejaba su teléfono en el escritorio, quería invitar a Milk a almorzar pero, Milk tenía razón debía estar pendiente de su trabajo. Se levantó y salió de su oficina, fue hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Últimamente veía a Milk pálida estaba preocupado por ella, siempre paraba en el hospital trabajando más de lo que debe por eso iba a buscarla para llevarla a un restaurante a comer, pero la veía rara siempre jugaba con su comida o a veces iba al tomar aire fresco, no quiso preguntar pero ya estaba cansado de eso.

Una vez que salió de su departamento, subió en su auto para ir a la empresa de su padre, era agotador ser el vicepresidente de la compañía, cada vez que pasaba recibía saludos de sus compañeros o miradas picaras de las secretaria para todas eran atractivas pero no tanto como Milk, pensó. Llego y como siempre recibía halagos y saludos.

-Hola Goku que bueno que llegas-dijo Mark; era mayor que Goku por dos años, su cabello negro un poco alborotado y ojos color miel, tenía una mirada coqueta- Tu padre te está buscando-

Goku trago en seco, sabía porque su padre lo llamaba, últimamente no iba a trabajar porque su prioridad era Milk, a veces llegaba y se quedaba solo una hora para luego irse e ir al hospital con intención de verla.

-Oh…-

-jeje ¿Que habrás hecho?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida-

-E-EH bueno…-

-Te está esperando en su oficina- se dio media vuelta- oh y salúdame a Milk de mi parte-y se fue sin más-

Goku no se sorprendió- "¿Soy demasiado obvio?"-suspiro- "Supongo que deberé ir a verlo"-

Se fue en camino a la oficina de su padre.

* * *

Bardock termino de revisar los papeles de su escritorio, se dio media vuelta con la silla giratoria quedando mirando hacia el ventanal, podía mirar toda la cuidad.

Frunció el ceño, su hijo menor le causaba tantas preocupaciones, sabía que Vegeta estaba en coma y Milk sufría por eso, también que su hijo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Milk. Sabía que iba a tener problemas amorosos pero no tenía que meterse en ese asunto pero de alguna otra forma iba a entrar en razón a su hijo.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta y dio una afirmación para que entrara, vio a su hijo entrando tranquilamente.

-Me llamaste, padre-dijo

-Así es hijo, siéntate-dijo con seriedad, Goku obedeció- Quiero que me aclares tus razones por las que no venias a hacer tu trabajo como debe ser-

-…-en toda la oficina se podía apreciar el silencio, solo se escuchaba las respiraciones de padre e hijo- Padre sabes que…-

-Sí, sé que Vegeta está mal pero hay otra razón por la que no vienes acá ¿O me equivoco?-Giro su silla para poder ver a su hijo a los ojos- Milk se puede cuidar sola-

Goku frunció el ceño.

-Milk no puede estar sola-dijo con frialdad- ella me necesita-

Bardock se levantó de su asiento- Ella no te necesita, sé que es fuerte para superarlo ella misma-

-Padre tu no entiendes…-

-Créeme Goku entiendo todo…sé que ahora te preocupas por ella y lo entiendo pero debes entender que ella no va a sentir lo mismo por ti-dijo finalmente-

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron de par en par- Como sabes…

-Goku eres muy obvio…-

Goku golpeo el escritorio de su padre- ¡Ella me necesita! ¡Yo la necesito!-

-Hijo…-trato de llamar

-¡La amo como no tienes idea!-dijo- ¡Estaré con ella para lo que sea!

-Hijo… ¡Es un amor unilateral! ¡Entiéndelo!-

-…- Goku cerró los ojos, no quería aceptarlo- No voy a permitir que me sigas echando en cara de lo que ya se- y se fue sin más ignorando los gritos de su padre-

* * *

 **Hace cuatros años…**

Era último año de preparatoria Goku y Vegeta habían ganada el campeonato de artes marciales, pusieron el trofeo en la vitrina de la prepa junto con los demás trofeos, junto con la fotografía de los campeones.

-¡Lo hicieron genial chicos!-dijo Milk con una sonrisa, también estaban Bulma, 18, Lunch, Yamcha y Krillin-

-Gracias-dijo Goku, Vegeta se acercó a Milk, la agarro de la cintura para acercarla hacia él y darle un dulce beso-

¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-dijo Bulma feliz mientras se colgaba en el cuello de su novio, le dio tiempo a la pareja que estaba en su mundo-

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos-

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la discoteca esta noche?-pregunto 18

-Me parece excelente-dijo Milk un poco sonrojada, Vegeta seguía abrazando la cintura de Milk-

-Bueno entonces nos vemos esta noche en la entrada-

Una vez que toco el timbre salieron de la escuela, Broly estaba escondido en una esquina había escuchado todo, tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, todas las humillaciones que sufrió cuando perdió ante Goku y Vegeta ya estaba harto…y hoy haría algo para devolverle el favor-

Sonrió

….

….

Milk ya estaba lista para la ocasión, un short blanco con una musculosa negra con lentejuelas del mismo color y unas zapatillas converse negras, se puso un poco de sombra y brillo labial, un brazalete de plata que le había regalado Vegeta en su cumpleaños. Esperaba pacientemente a Vegeta que no tardaría en llegar junto con Goku.

Después de aceptar se su novia, tuvieron los últimos meses felices aunque claro tuvieron que pasar por la ira de Maron, todavía podía recordar cuando recibió un pelotazo de vóley en su cabeza que la dejo inconsciente por dos horas.

"Realmente fue doloroso"

Escucha el timbre, sonríe y baja las escaleras ahí encontró a su mama en la sala.

-Adiós Mama-dijo con una sonrisa

-Adiós hija, diviértete-dijo su madre mientras tomaba un sorbo de café-

Una vez que abrió la puerta, vio el auto de su novio, entro le dio un beso a Vegeta y luego saludo a Goku.

-Listo para irnos preciosa-

-Si-

Durante el camino hablaba con Goku, ella estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante mientras que Goku atrás.

….

….

¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron!-dijo Bulma- ¡Ahora si podemos entrar!-arrastro a su novio adentro seguido de todos-

Primero fueron a pedir sus bebidas y después se quedaron bailando toda la noche.

Ya eras las 3 de la mañana, Milk y Bulma se querían ya ir pero los demás no.

-Vegeta, vámonos ya-dijo Milk separando a Vegeta del grupo-

-Esta bien-

-¡Milk no se vayan!-dijo una 18 ya pasada de alcohol- ¡Sigan divirtiéndose!-

-¡Es que ya tengo sueño!-tuvo que alzar la voz ya que se escuchaba la música a todo volumen-

-¡Vamos no sean así!-dijo Krillin que se acercó para abrazar a 18 por la cintura-

Bulma se acercó con Yamcha que se le habían pasado un poco las copas.

-¡Nosotros también ya nos vamos!-dijo- ¡Milk es hora de irnos, dormirás en mi casa!-

-¡Esta bien!-dijo, no quería llegar a su casa apestando a alcohol eso sería demasiado-

-¡Adiós chicos!- gritaron Milk y Bulma, sin más salieron del club-

-¡Que frio hace!-se quejó Bulma mientras se brotaban las manos-

-No exageres Bulma solo es un poco de viento-dijo Yamcha, mientras la agarraba de la cintura-

-Como sea ¬¬

-Bulma tiene razón hace frio-dijo Milk-

-¿Quieres que te caliente?- susurro en el oído Vegeta haciendo que Milk se sonrojara-

-E-Estoy b-bien-dijo con algo de nerviosismo-

Llegaron hasta los dos autos, nadie absolutamente nadie había afuera, todo estaba en silencio.

Bulma estaba nerviosa cuando salía de los club generalmente había algunas personas rondando además salían en grupo pero únicamente eran cuatro suspiro, todo estaba oscuro.

Escucho algunos pasos pero creo que era solo alucinaciones, podía volverse paranoica de vez en cuando en estas situaciones así que no le dio importancia.

Se despidió de Milk, primero ellas entraron al auto, Yamcha y Vegeta seguían hablando afuera-

"Ya me quiero ir"-pensaron las dos, las dos se distrajeron un poco-

Cuando las dos escucharon algo proveniente de afuera, miraron por la ventanilla del auto y no vieron a sus novios, salieron asustadas.

-Milk-dijo Bulma- habrán entrado de nuevo-pregunto-

-No lo creo, porque a Vegeta no le conviene dejarme aquí-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-Está realmente oscuro-dijo Bulma-

-Sabes que, vamos por ellos-

Caminaron un par de pasos lo que no sabían era que había dos personas vestidos de negro por detrás, se lamentaron no voltear ya que, sintieron un pañuelo en su nariz se desesperaron, Milk miro con terror a Bulma que pasaba por lo mismo luego sintió los ojos cansarse para luego cerrarse lo mismo paso con Bulma se quedaron inconscientes.

 **O-O**

Abro los ojos bruscamente, respiraba erráticamente miro a su alrededor estaba en la sala, recordaba haber hablado con Krillin para ver si le dejaba usar el Gym esta noche. Cuanto termino la llama se sentía mareada y cansada lo cual se le hacía raro, se acostó en el sillón solo un rato pero al parecer se había quedado dormida.

Agarro su celular y se fijó la hora.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde en 20 minutos tenía que tomar su turno en el hospital, se levantó y se fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Después va hacia su habitación buscando una muda de ropa ya que iba a ir al Gym después de terminar su turno.

Llego a la estación de trenes, solo espero 5 minutos cuando llego…

….

….

Entro al hospital, saludo a todos con una sonrisa, camino hacia los vestidores donde se encuentro con Martina.

-Buenas tarde Milk-dijo Martina con una sonrisa- ¿Algo interesante?-

-Hola, no ninguna ¿Y usted?-pregunto mientras abría el loquer (casillero) deja la mochila ahí y saca el uniforme-

Martina suspiro- Mi madre de nuevo fue a mi departamento, cree que no puedo conseguir un novio ¿Puedes creerlo?-pregunto con burla-

-No me lo creo-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿No le contaste sobre él?-pregunto-

\- La verdad no era mi tipo así que terminamos-dijo- yo ahora no quiero pensar en eso, solo en mi prioridad…mi trabajo-

-Concuerdo con usted-dijo Milk- sé que encontraras a alguien-

Martina solo sonrió.

Las dos salieron del vestidor y se dirigieron por diferentes pasillos, Martina es doctora general atendía a los de enfermedad grave o accidentes mientras que Milk solo atendía a los niños.

Entro a la habitación de Emily una linda niña de 9 años que lastimosamente tenía cáncer de leucemia, lo encontraron hace 6 meses, la niña sabía muy bien de que le quedaba poco de vida aun así sonreía hace quimioterapia que solo atrasaba la enfermedad. Milk se había encariñado de ella, siempre iba y conversaba con ella pero hace 3 días que no iba a visitarla porque quería ver a Vegeta, hacía poco le había regalado un peluche que la niña nunca soltaba.

-Hola Emily-dijo Milk sonriendo-

\- ¡Me alegro que vinieras señorita Milk!-dijo abrazando a su osito blanco-

Milk miro a Emily tenía un pañuelo tapando su cabeza ya que la quimio hacia que se caiga el cabello.

-Creí que no ibas a venia hoy-dijo con tristeza Emily-

-Lo siento mucho pequeña es que…-pensó un poco en sus palabras y antes de decir algo alguien entro-

Era la madre de la pequeña, tenía aproximadamente 32 años, traía el cabello recogido con un rodete, un pantalón jean ajustado, y camisa de ¾ color negra, traía una botella de agua.

-Oh, buenas tardes doctora Milk-dijo la mama con una voz tierna-

-Buenas tardes señora-dijo

-Me alegro que vengas a visitar a mi hija, siempre preguntaba por usted-su voz había cambiado por una de seriedad-

-Lo sé, últimamente estuve ocupada con un paciente- en parte era cierta- pero ya no volverá a pasar-dijo

La madre sonrió, en eso viene una enfermera que Milk supo reconocer.

Muy bien Emily es hora del tratamiento-dijo mientras acercaba la silla de ruedas-

-Está bien- bajo con cuidado y se sentó-

-Bien, vamos-dijo mientras sacaba a la niña-

-¡Buena suerte Emily!-dijo Milk-

Cuando salieron, se quedó solo con la madre que la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Disculpe es que mi hija siempre preguntaba por usted y yo no sabía que responderle-

Milk suspiro- Mi prometido tuvo un accidente automovilístico que lo dejo en coma hace una semana, pero estos 3 días fueron los peores-

-Cuanto…lo siento no debí preguntar-dijo apenada-

\- ¡No, no! No se preocupe-dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Bueno me tengo que ir a revisar a los niños con su permiso-

* * *

Lo iba a ver por segunda vez, por eso se disfrazó de enfermera no fue difícil, se puso una peluca de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, camino por los rumbos si venia como ella misma iba a ver problemas con Milk y eso no quería si Broly es el primer sospechoso por el accidente.

Camino por los pasillo estaba distraída que no se fijó que había chocado por alguien, todos los papeles que tenía la otra persona se esparcieron por todo el suelo.

-¡Oh lo siento!-dijo la persona mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Maron-

Maron miro a la persona y frunció el ceño sin que se diera cuenta.

"Justo tenía que encontrarme con ella"

Justamente se había encontrado con Milk.

Milk la miro por unos segundos para luego agarrar los papeles, mientras que Maron hacia lo mismo pero con enojo.

-¿Eres nueva?- pregunto Milk haciendo que Maron sude-

-EH…si empezó hoy disculpa por mi torpeza-dijo-

A Milk le pareció conocida la voz pero no le dio mucha importancia, termino de recoger todo.

-Bueno me voy…este…-

-Brenda-dijo rápidamente Maron-

-Bueno Brenda me voy, suerte con tu primer día- y siguió su camino-

Maron frunció el ceño- "Maldita"-sonrió y se fue a la habitación de Vegeta, cerró la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera-

-Regrese amor-dijo acariciando su rostro- Espero que despiertes, porque si no es así…Broly morirá-dijo fríamente- sí, claro que lo sé- al parecer estaba hablando con Vegeta- Lo se, tranquilo voy a desaparecer a Milk para estar juntos otra vez- sonrió- yo también te amor- y le dio un beso en los labios-

" **Mátala cuanto antes"** \- escucho la voz de Vegeta-

-Lo hare pero cuando despiertes-dijo

" **Hazlo rápido, no quiero estar con ella"**

-Tranquilo, pero primero tienes que despertar para que no haya sospechas-

" **Mata a Broly"**

-Eso también lo hare, pero ahora lo necesito-

Sonrió, si iba a matar a todos lo que bloquean el camino para estar con Vegeta. A Broly lo había utilizado, lo había engatusado y eso lo sabía perfectamente, tenía ventaja de ser bonita.

" **Mátala"**

* * *

Ya eran las 7 cuando Goku estaciono el auto en el hospital, bajo de ahí y pregunto por Milk.

-Está en el tercer piso, en los internados-dijo la recepcionista-

-Muchas gracias-sonrió con una sonrisa coqueta haciendo sonrojar a la chica-

"Que guapo"-pensó la chica-

Goku subió por el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, cuando salió vio a Milk saliendo por una habitación pero algo no estaba bien.

-Milk ¿Que te sucede?-pregunto, Milk temblaba y estaba pálida mientras se sujetaba la cabeza-

-Goku…-dijo antes de caer inconsciente, Goku reacciono rápido y llego al lado de Milk con una velocidad impresionando agarrando de la cintura a Milk antes de que se impactara contra el suelo.

-¡Milk!-grito- ¡Milk despierta!-

Justo en ese momento, Martina salía de la habitación de un paciente y puso ver a Goku desesperado mientras sostenía a Milk inconsciente.

-¡Oh Kami! ¡Milk!-corrió hasta llegar ahí- ¡¿Qué le paso Goku?!-

-¡No lo sé, solo se desmayó!-

-Ven la llevamos en esa habitación-dijo Martina- ven sígueme-

Goku cargo a Milk entre sus brazos, Milk sudaba mucho y ardía como si estuviera en llamas eso lo preocupo-

Cuando la dejo a la cama, Martina le dijo que esperara a fuera mientras llama a su compañero Kouro-

...

….

Ya había pasado media hora y Goku seguía ahí sentado esperando las noticias, no sabía de lo que pasaba con Milk.

Escucho que la puerta se abría y ahí apareció Martina y Kouro se veían impresionados, bueno Kouro solo sonreía.

-¿Q-que pasa?-pregunto nervioso-

-Goku…-trato de decir algo más Martina pero no podía seguía impresionada así que Kouro tomo la palabra-

-Bueno tiene fiebre demasiado alta eso es por el estrés y también algo más-

-¿Y eso es…?-

-Está embarazada-dijo Kouro, Goku abrió los ojos grandes y su boca estaba abierta- tiene al parecer dos semanas, bueno yo me retiro-dijo y se fue-

-¿Goku estas bien?-dijo Martina, moviendo sus manos en la cara de Goku para que reaccionara-

-Eh…si solo estoy sorprendido-

-Yo también pero estoy feliz-

-¿Feliz?-

-¡Pues claro! ¡Está esperando un hijo de Vegeta!-

CRACK

Se escuchó adentro de Goku

-Si es bueno pero Milk ahora esta angustiada por Vegeta y si se entera que está embarazada…-

-Si sé que ella esta angustiada la veo es por eso que tomo doble turno para estar con Vegeta y verlo pero cuando descubra que está embarazada va estar feliz y va a querer vivir, vas a verlo pronto-sonrió- cuando despierte se lo dirás-

-¿Eh? Porque ¿Yo?-

-¡¿Cómo que porque yo?! ¡Eres su mejor amigo, te va a escuchar!-dijo le había gritado tan fuerte que Goku se tuvo que tapar los oídos-

-¡Martina no grites tanto!-dijo Goku, suspiro- Esta bien-

-Bien, entonces me iré tranquila-dijo- bueno adiós-y se fue-

Goku respiro profundamente.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía mucho la cabeza se pudo dar cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación del hospital. Lo último que recordaba era que vio a Goku para luego desmayarse.

Escucho que se abría la puerta, volteo y puedo ver a Goku que le estaba sonriendo.

-Qué bueno que despiertas-dijo Goku le acaricio el cabello- me tenía muy preocupado-

-Lo siento-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama-

-Te agarro fiebre, eso pasa por estar esforzando con doble turno- le regaño- tienes que cuidar tu salud-

-Está bien, lamento preocuparte-dijo- y también lo siento porque no pudimos ir al Gym-

-¡No te preocupes por eso!-dijo-

-…- quedaron en silencio un minuto, Milk miraba por la ventana mientras que Goku la miraba, suspiro tenía que decirle-

-Milk-

-¿Mmm?-volteo a verlo-

-Milk hay algo que tengo que decirte-dijo Goku estaba nervioso-

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto

-Te hicieron análisis de sangre…porque últimamente te veía rara no comías-

-Es que no tenía hambre-

-También te veía pálida y vomitaste-

-Comí algo que no me cayó bien-dijo- eso es todo-

Goku suspiro- Como iba diciendo descubrieron que… ¡Estas esperando un hijo de Vegeta!-

"¡Estas esperando un hijo de Vegeta!"

"¡Estas esperando un hijo de Vegeta!"

"¡Estas esperando un hijo de Vegeta!"

Milk abrió los ojos grandes, se tocó el vientre ahora tenía sentido en todo, los dolores de cabeza, la falta de apetito, las náuseas, los mareos y ahora que recuerda está atrasada con su periodo.

-Estoy esperando un hijo de Vegeta…-susurro dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de felicidad-

Goku no sabía qué hacer, nunca se imaginó que Milk se iba embar…a tener un hijo de Vegeta rápido.

"Siempre estás un paso delante de mi…Vegeta"

 **Continuara…**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, mi perrita tuvo cachorritos y siempre paraba en la veterinaria constantemente por eso no podia terminar el capitulo.**

 **Milk embarazada de Vegeta ^.^ ¿No es lindo?**

 **Maron está medio loca, hablando con Vegeta en su cabeza Jejeje raro :p pero bueno como dije en los siguiente capítulos algunas partes nombrara algunas cosas lo que pasaron eso cuatro años.**

 **¿Descubrirán que fue Broly el que saboteo el auto de Vegeta?**

 **¿Tendrá problemas con el embarazo Milk?**

 **¿Goku renunciara el amor por Milk ahora que ella está esperando un hijo de Vegeta?**

 **¿Y que pasara cuando Maron descubra que Milk esta embarazada?**

 **Descubándolo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **MKMP202**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merili: Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el cap. 8 las cosas se van a tornar de mal en peor, en este capitulo aparecerá algunas partes de la pareja Lunch y Tien, esta pareja es muy linda no hay muchas historias de ella XD jeje.**

 **Raditz: ¿Oye haz visto a Turles? *Se truena los dedos* tengo unos asuntos que atender con él.**

 **Merili: No lo se (._.) la ultima vez que lo vi estaba corriendo hacia la casa de Goku.**

 **Raditz: ¿Para que?**

 **Merili: No lo se, Bueno Raditz hace lo tuyo**

 **Raditz: Esta bien, No le pertenece Dragon ball z/kai/gt sino a Akira Toriyama**

 **Merili: Disfruten**

… **...**

 **(comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

… **.**

 **Te esperare**

Capítulo 8:

 **Flash back…**

Sentía los ojos pesados, sentía mucho frió y no sabía porque, cuando abrió los ojos completamente no podía ver nada se dio cuenta que estaba realmente oscuro, podía escuchar los ecos de gotas de agua cayendo no sabía dónde estaba pero luego se acordó y sintió pánico, se quería levantar pero estaba atada al parecer en una silla, se movía bruscamente queriendo salir, no podía salir de ahí sus muñecas estaban atabas, los pies atadas en las patas de la silla.

-¡Hola hay alguien!-grito- ¡Alguien que me saque de aquí! ¡Hola!-

Escucho pasos pero no era un ruido cualquiera era sonidos de zapato con tacón supuso que era una mujer.

-Hola-dijo temblorosa, una luz le segó en los ojos lo cual tuvo que cerrarlos para luego abrirlos acostumbrándose a la luz, puedo ver a una mujer que llevaba un pantalón jean ajustado color negro, botas con tacón negro y una campera color Azul oscuro tenia puesto la capucha y llevaba unos lentes de sol, la mujer sonrió.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Milk, no estaba asustada con esa mujer tenía la misma estatura y por lo que veía parecía más frágil que ella-

La mujer solo sonrió, se acercó a Milk y sin más le pego una bofetada se escuchó resonar por todo el lugar, Milk gimió de dolor y sorpresa.

-¡Quien eres!-pregunto sin embargo la mujer la ignoro y se fue dejándola sola-

-¡Milk, eres tú!-se escuchó la voz de Bulma muy cerca de ella, empezó a miran por todos lados para ver a Bulma en las misma condiciones que ella solo que tenía ¿El labio partido?-

-¡Bulma!-grito, Bulma la encontró con la mirada tenía los ojos rojos al parecer había llorado-

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Bulma- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-No…lo sé- escucharon pasos, miraron a la izquierda y pudieron divisar escalones de ellos bajaba un hombre que rápidamente pudieron descubrir quién era-

-¡B-Broly!-gritaron las dos temerosa pero Milk miraba al hombre con odio puro y él solo sonreía-

 **Fin flash back…**

* * *

Milk salió del hospital con Goku, le seguía doliendo la cabeza pero solo un poco se había tomado unos calmantes que le había dejado el doctor Kouro, sonrió iba a tener un hijo de Vegeta estaba feliz realmente, pero…

-Oye Milk-

-¿Si?-miro a Goku, que el rápidamente miro hacia el otro lado sonrojado-

-Sera mejor que descanses por una semana-dijo haciendo que Milk frunciera el ceño-

-Yo no creo…-

-Milk- la miro seriamente- estás embarazada y tienes un poco de fiebre por tanto trabajo y estrés- se acercó a ella- puedo ser idiota o ingenuo pero sabes que si me propongo una cosa lo hago-

Milk estaba sorprendida pero luego asintió-está bien, te obedeceré-

Goku dejo de ser serio para luego sonreír, le preocupaba Milk y mucho más ahora que sabe que está esperando un hijo de Vegeta.

"De Vegeta"-Detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que Milk lo mirara raro.

Si Vegeta seguía en coma, no sabía que estaba esperando un hijo, nadie sabía cuándo despertara quizás años o...nunca.

"Vegeta la cuidaste todos estos años…ahora es mi turno"-sonrió y empezó a caminar. Milk arqueo una cejas, le extrañaba la actitud de Goku, primero había fruncido para luego reemplazar por una sonrisa, lo había llamado dos veces pero no reaccionaba.

-Ven vamos a mi auto-dijo Goku- te llevare a casa-

-Está bien-dijo

* * *

Lunch estaba haciendo la cena con una sonrisa, ya había cumplido 5 semanas de embarazo mañana iría con Tien a ver a su hijo, todavía no podía ver el sexo hasta que cumpliera los 6 meses. Pero aunque estaba feliz por fuera sentía mucha pena por Milk ya había pasado una semana de lo sucedido y aunque iba al departamento de Milk para hacerle compañía podía verla muy estresante y ahora resulta que tenía doble turno en el hospital y no era nada bueno para su salud, ahora que lo recordaba la veía algo pálida pero sabía que Goku la cuidaría le había dicho ese día…

 **Flash back…**

Ya había pasado exactamente 30 minutos desde que entro Milk a la habitación de Vegeta, algunos ya se había ido menos Lunch, Tien, Goku y los padres de Vegeta.

-Cariño será mejor irnos-dijo Vegeta- debes descansar- la mujer se negó- Por favor, Milk está con él ahora no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-

Suspiro- Esta bien- y se despidieron-

-Lunch creo que ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo Tien mientras que Lunch asentía- Bueno Goku ya nos vamos- coloco su mano derecha en el hombro de Goku- Si pasa algo con Vegeta avísanos por favor-

Goku sonrió- Claro no hay problema-dijo para luego mirar la puerta donde Milk entro-

Ya estaban avanzando los dos cuando Lunch se detuvo- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tien

-Anda al auto ahora te alcanzo-dijo empezando a caminar donde Goku seguía-

Tien suspiro para luego irse al estacionamiento.

Lunch llego hacia Goku y le toco el hombro, Goku volteo pero no tenía una sonrisa no tenía una expresión y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza eso es lo que noto Lunch.

-Goku no te preocupes, Vegeta se recuperara pronto vas a verlo-sonrió-

Goku sonrió de lado en realidad pensaba en Milk, no le gustaba que sufriera.

-Goku quiero pedirte algo- dijo teniendo la atención de Goku-

-Claro dime-

Lunch se volvió seria- Quiero que la cuides a Milk, por favor ella te necesita no quiero que le pase nada-

Goku sonrió tiernamente- No te preocupes, Lunch la cuidare lo prometo-

Lunch sonrió- Me alegro, bueno me voy-le dio un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento- nos vemos-

Goku sonrió para luego ver la habitación de Vegeta y entrar de una buena vez.

 **Fin flash back…**

Sintió como unos brazos por su cintura, sonrió sabía quién era.

-Huele delicioso-dijo Tien- Eres grandiosa-

Lunch sonrió- gracias- apago la cocina- Oye quería decirte que después de la ecografía quiero a visitar a Milk-dijo

-No hay problema ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No gracias-dijo sirviendo la comida- quiero hablar con ella a solas ya sabes cosas de chicas-se rió nerviosa- Listo ya está la cena, siéntate-

-Ok-

* * *

Gracias por traerme-dijo Milk con una sonrisa- Quieres pasar, así no ceno sola-

Goku sonrió- Me parece bien- estaciono el auto y subieron al departamento de Milk, Milk abrió la puerta y sin más se fue a la cocina, mientras que Goku se fue a sentar en la mesa mirando los movimientos de Milk.

"Parecemos casados"-se sonrojo por los pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza durante la semana estaba feliz iba a restaurantes con Milk o a su casa a comer juntos eso se había hecho un habito.

 **Flash back…**

 **Hace cuatro años…**

Todos habían ido al receso, en un grupo estaba el chico en el cabello alborotado, uno de cabello castaño y bajito, un calvo, un chico de cabello negro largo charlando.

-Vieron a la chica nueva-dijo el de cabello largo- es una preciosidad-

-Yamcha cuidado con lo que dices-dijo el más bajo- Si Bulma te escucha estarás muerto-

-Relájate Krillin-dijo Yamcha- ella no lo sabrá, además solo digo que es hermosa no es que me guste-se encogió de hombro- ¿Verdad Goku?-pregunto pero vieron que el de cabello alborotado no aprestaba atención parecía pensando-

-Goku-llamo su amigo calvo-

-Tien algo le pasa-dijo Krillin

-¡Oye Goku!-grito Yamcha haciendo que Goku saliera de su trance-

-Eh ¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto nervioso y sonrojado-

-Goku te ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Krillin- ¿tienes fiebre?-

-Eh… ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Goku-

-Es que estas todo rojo-dijo Tien-

Krillin sonrió de lado- No me digas que es por una chica-

Pero antes de que diga algo apareció una chica de cabello celeste hasta la cintura y ojos del mismo color.

-Hola chicos-dijo

-AH hola Maron-dijeron todos pero con una gota en la frente-

-¿Vieron a Vegeta?-pregunto

-E-Esta en el salón dijo que iba a hacer algo-dijo Krillin algo sonrojado-

-Gracias-guiño el ojo a Krillin haciendo sonrojar y sin mas se fue al salón-

Goku suspiro- Krillin creo que tienes que sacarte esa ilusiones por ella acéptalo tiene ojos solo para Vegeta-

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Krillin suspirando-

-Maron tiene ojos para Vegeta pero él ni le da atención-dijo Yamcha-

-Es verdad, Vegeta está harta de ella- dijo Tien- no la soporta-

Goku estaba cansado de que Vegeta le reclamara que por culpa de él. Maron no le deja en paz.

"Solo era broma"-pensó- "No creí que se lo iba a tomar literalmente"-

En la fiesta del año pasado Goku tomo demás y fue con Maron sabía que ella gustaba de Vegeta y él quería una venganza por haberse comido su porción de torta puede que se esté comportando como un niño pero no podía evitarlo nadie se mete con su comida.

Le dijo a Maron que Vegeta se moría por ella, y pues al parecer Maron se la creyó y fue donde Vegeta estaba mareado por a ver tomado de más y sin más le dio un besos muy lujurioso que Vegeta solo correspondió pero no llegaron a tal extremo por suerte. Y desde ese entonces Maron fue persiguiendo a Vegeta y se ponía celosa cuando algunas chicas se acercaban a él.

" **¡Todo es tu culpa Kakarotto!"**

Le había dicho después de una semana de la fiesta.

" **¡Lo siento, pero no te hubieras metido con mi comida!"**

En fin, todavía Vegeta le seguía recordando y a Goku ya no le gustaba.

Miren chicos ahí viene Vegeta-dijo Krillin señalando, vieron como Vegeta iba a delante con los brazos cruzados a dirección a ellos y Maron atrás reclamándole, a todos le aparecieron gotitas en la nuca.

-¿Vegeta estas bien?-pregunto Goku un poco nervioso-

-Y tú qué crees-dijo Vegeta frunciendo más de lo usual-

-¿Y porque Maron te estaba reclamando?-pregunto Yamcha-

Vegeta suspiro- Me encontró hablando con la nueva-

-¿Con Milk?-pregunto Krillin y Vegeta asintió-

-¿Y porque hablabas con ella?-pregunto Goku frunciendo solo un poco-

-Me encontré con ella cuando salía de la cafetería y se le cayó el celular solo se lo entregue-dijo encogiendo de hombros, sonrió un poco- No es la gran cosa-

Todos sus amigos se sorprendieron, porque Vegeta jamás sonreía si se reía pero si solo le pasa alguna estupidez a Goku pero no dijeron nada, no querían sacar la furia de Vegeta solo por decirle que sonrió.

…..

Milk acaba de ir al patio y vio a las chicas, sonrió intencionalmente miro donde estaba Vegeta, él le sonrió y ella se sonrojo pero luego se fue con las chicas.

Goku estuvo viendo ese acto de miradas, se puso un poco nervioso y sabia porque pero no le dio más importancia.

 **Dos días después….**

Milk ahora se llevaba bien con las chicas, era increíble estar con ella eran muy graciosas pero la personalidad de 18 era muy curiosa, por lo que había escuchado era una chica fuerte y con carácter duro.

Después de las clases todos se iban a sus respectivas casas pero a Milk se le ocurrió ir a la biblioteca a sacar un libro, sonrió y se sin más se fue. Durante el camino a la biblioteca pensaba en Vegeta en estos dos días siempre se conectaban con los ojos y ella era la primera que desviaba la mirada, era la primera vez que se ponía nerviosa por un chico, sabía lo que era el amor ella ya lo había sentido al final se dio cuenta de que él solo estaba jugando con ella, fue realmente una decepción.

Cuando entro vio que algunos seguían ahí, leyendo un libro o haciendo su tarea sin más se fue a la sección de romance y drama le encantaba de esa categoría. Empezó a buscar por los lomos de los libros y encontró una con un título interesante lo malo era que estaba muy arriba pero eso no era para detener a Milk, frunció los labios y se estiro, se puso de puntas de pie

-Solo falta un poco más-dijo y finalmente lo alcanzo, cuando lo tuvo en las manos sonrió victoriosamente pero no se dio cuenta que una persona que llevaba muchos libros que no podía ver nada y se chocaron.

Los dos cayeron al piso, la persona encima de Milk, tenia lo ojos cerrados por la caída y cuando Milk abrió los ojos se sonrojo ya que al parecer el chico tenia su mano en uno de sus pecho, pudo reconocer que era Goku un compañero de clase.

La mirada de Milk se oculto en su flequillo.

Goku se sonrojo-L-Lo sien...-

-Q-Quita tu mano de ahí ¡Pervertido!- agarro un libro que estuvo cerca de ella y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-se quejo Goku-

Milk se levanto y sacudió su ropa aun tenia las cejas fruncidas-"Que se cree"- sin decir nada se fue de la biblioteca ya no tenia ganas de retirar un libro-

Goku se levanto del piso, no sabia que le ocurría a ella- Parece loca-dijo recogió los libros, realmente eran muchos pero tenia que estudiar para los exámenes que estaban por venir.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Milk había llegado temprano a clases entro a su salón y solo podía ver que había llegado tres compañeros, saludo a ellos con una sonrisa y ellos la respondieron, Milk encontró a Goku que la estaba mirando frunció el ceño, suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.

Goku suspiro-"De seguro que siga molesta por lo de ayer"-pensó, ya que no había casi nadie se levanto y se fue a donde estaba Milk-

-H-Hola-dijo nervioso-

-¿Que quieres?-dijo de mala gana

-Quiero d-disculparme de lo que paso-dijo Goku- fue un accidente de verdad...no quise-

-Esta bien te disculpo-dijo Milk avergonzada- lo siento por reaccionar así-

Goku sonrió- no te preocupes, Que te parece ir a tomar algo después de clase ¿Te parece?-Milk arqueo la ceja-digo para disculparme por no fijarme-

-Esta bien-dijo.

Escucharon el timbre que indicaba que iba a empezar las clases, y Goku sonrió y se fue a su asiento-

Todos fueron entrando, Milk vio a Vegeta entrar y se sonrojo en cambio Vegeta sonrió.

No sabían lo que iba a suceder en 4 años, Milk lamentara no haber negado la invitación de Goku porque ese dia hizo que Goku se interesara más...

 **fin flash back...**

Goku recordó el accidente que tuvo con Milk, se sonrojo fue algo vergonzoso, pero gracias a eso la pudo invitar a tomar algo y pues se conocieron más claro que querían invitarla a salir pero después de dos mes siendo amigos Milk le confeso que estaba enamorada y pues el nombre que le dijo lo dejo frió y decidió no contarlo a nadie ni siquiera a Vegeta porque sabia que su amigo también estaba interesado en ella.

"Era amor correspondido"-sonrió con tristeza- "No debí enamorarme de ella...pero ahora es demasiado tarde"-

-Listo Goku termine-dijo Milk desde la cocina-

-Huele rico-dijo Goku-

-Es tu favorito-dijo Milk, sonrió- curry

-Gracias Milk eres la mejor-

Milk por alguna razón se sonrojo, solo Vegeta la alagaba por la comida sonrió con tristeza- "Vegeta te necesito"-

se toco el vientre mientras que Goku seguía comiendo, sonrió faltaba mucho para poder ver al bebe pero pedía a Kami que Vegeta despertara pronto para que pueda ver a su hijo.

"Dame fuerzas Kami"-

* * *

Lunch se sentó en la camilla, mientras que la doctora le pasaba gel en el vientre y paso el aparato, en la pantalla se podía ver a una personita que estaba creciendo.

-Escuchen su corazón-dije la doctora, Lunch y Tien se quedaron en silencio escuchando la más hermosa melodía, era el corazón de su hijo que se escuchaba perfectamente- Su hijo esta muy bien-le dio una toalla de papel para que se limpiara en donde le había puesto el gel-

-¿Y cuando volvemos?-pregunto Lunch

-En dos semanas, parece perfecto-

…..

…..

Lunch salio del hospital donde trabaja Milk, pregunto por ella pero le dijeron que se iba a tomar una semana por que se sentía mal eso le preocupo a Lunch y definitivamente iba a verla. Se despidió de Tien ya que el iba a regresar a su trabajo de Policía.

De ahí se tomo un taxi.

* * *

Milk estaba saliendo del baño, se había dado un ducha fue a su armario y se puso un Short negro y una musculosa azul y se ato el cabello en una coleta. Se le antojaba comer helado de Menta granizada y helado de vainilla con salsa de chocolate...si realmente se le antojaba y mucho.

Escucho el timbre de su casa pensó que era Goku ya que el siempre esta al pendiente ella se sonrojo por ese pensamiento le daba vergüenza porque no podía cuidarse ella sola que clase de mujer era.

Suspiro y sin mas fue a abrir pero le tomo por sorpresa que fuera Lunch sonrió y Lunch la abrazo.

-Amiga no esperaba que vinieras-dijo Milk- ven, siéntate-

-Quise darte una sorpresa-dijo Lunch sentando en el sofá- ¿Y como estuviste estos días?-

Milk suspiro- Antes muy mal, sabes que tome doble turno para ver a Vegeta-sonrió triste- y bueno en estos días me sentí muy mal-

-¿Como que?-

-Bueno-sonrió- tenia dolor de cabeza y también nauseas-

-¡¿Estas bien?!-pregunto rápido-

-C-Claro que estoy-sonrió- realmente feliz-

Lunch la miro por unos segundos ahora que se dio cuenta vio a Milk mas animada, sus ojos recuperaron ese brillo que tenia antes del accidente, su cabello brillaba también.

-¿Me estas ocultando algo?-pregunto divertida- ¿Dime que pasa?-

Milk sonrió y tomo las dos manos de Lunch- Estoy embarazada- Milk empezó a reírse porque Lunch se quedo sin habla para luego sonreír con los ojos lleno de brillo-

abrazo a Milk- Ah amiga estoy feliz por ti ¡Que sorpresa!-dijo con una sonría-¿Pero como te enterarte?-

-Pues, me quede con Goku para ir al Gym de Krillin saliendo del trabajo y el quedo por buscarme, yo estaba en mi ultimo paciente del día cuando me sentí mal, me dolía horrible la cabeza y también veía borroso, cuando salí de la habitacion de mi paciente vi a Goku y no supe nada mas-suspiro- Cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba en una habitacion y escuche que la puerta se abría y vi a Goku, él me contó todo-

-¡Que bueno amiga! Me acuerdo que tu sueño siempre era tener hijos-

-Y se me esta cumpliendo...pero Vegeta no despierta y quiero que el vea a su hijo-miro sus manos- No se cuando despertara-

Lunch la miro para luego abrazarla cariñosamente a lo cual Milk correspondió-No te preocupes Milk, Vegeta despertara y vera a su hijo ¡Ya lo veras! No te desanimes-

Milk se separo de Lunch y sonrió- tienes razón, debo ser positiva se que algún día despertara yo lo se...-

Lunch sonrió, al bueno le paso a Milk, si un hijo es maravilloso se toco el vientre, todavía faltaba tener a su hijo en brazos pero se estaba imaginando al tener entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **Flash back...**

-¡Broly desgraciado!-grito Milk- Se puede saber que broma es esta ¡Desatanos!-

Broly sonrió de lado, le divertía a pesar de que Milk rugía de rabia temblaba igual que Bulma- "Parecen gatitas sin garras"-

-¡Me escuchaste idiota!-dijo Milk desesperadamente intentaba salir pero no había resultado alguno-

-No van a salir de aquí nunca-dijo Broly- Quiero vengarme de todas las humillaciones que me han hecho pasar-

-¡Todas esas cosas que dices fueron por tus idioteces!-grito Bulma-

Broly se enojo y se acerco a Bulma peligrosamente- sabes ahora que mi fijo eres preciosa-dijo causando escalofríos a Bulma tenia mucho miedo, Broly acerco su rostro al cuello de Bulma y empezó a oler la fragancia de Bulma- Hueles bien-

-D-Déjame-dijo Bulma con terror, Broly empezó a atacar a Bulma en el cuello, ella desesperada empieza a gritar- !Déjame! ¡Por favor suéltame! ¡No! ¡Para!-

Milk miraba con terror y se empezó a mover de nuevo- ¡Suéltala! ¡No la hagas daño! ¡Por favor haré lo que tu pidas! Pero déjala ¡En paz!- y finalmente Broly paro con una sonrisa-

Se alejo de Bulma que ahora ella respiraba con algo de alivio pero sabia que algo peor estaba por venir, Broly se acerco a Milk.

-Ahora que lo mencionas hay algo-se acerco a los labios de Milk- desde la primera vez que entraste a la preparatoria te robaste mi atención y imagine como seria contigo -sin mas la beso salvajemente que Milk chillo de sorpresa mientras que Bulma quedo atonica. A Milk le estaba dando un asco tremendo y empezó a salir lagrimas de los ojos estaba asustada y mucho pero como pudo le mordió el labio inferior fuertemente a Broly sacandole sangre.

-¡Maldita!-grito Broly y le pego fuerte en la mejilla, Milk apretó sus diente, dolía horrible en la zona que fue golpeada palpitaba-

-"Si que golpea fuerte"-

Broly de rabia, golpeo el estomago de Milk haciendo que grite de dolor, Bulma gritaba su nombre, Broly desato las manos y piernas de Milk rápidamente sin que Milk se diera cuenta ya que ella sentía el dolor pulsando en su estomago. Broly la tumbo en el piso y rasgo la musculosa de Milk revelando el sujetador de ella, sonrió se veía sexy y eso le gustaba Broly con sus manos marcaba la figura de Milk descaradamente, ella gritaba de miedo y dolor.

-¡Déjala!-grito Bulma con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Por favor!-

En el lugar en donde estaban Bulma y Milk se escuchaban sus gritos de una de desesperación y la otra de Miedo y horror.

Luego en todo el lugar se escucho el sonido de una bala resonó por todo el lugar y Milk se desvaneció.

caía un par de gotas de sangre en el piso

-¡Milk!-grito Bulma cerrando los ojos- ¡NOOOOO!

…...

…...

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana, la ambulancia seguía ahí al frente de la discoteca examinando a dos chicos inconscientes, Yamcha y Vegeta recién se había despertado sus amigos los encontraron tirados en el estacionamiento con un pequeño charco de sangre al parece lo golpearon con un fierro, le tuvieron que hacer 2 puntadas en la cabeza al parecer no era tan grave.

Los dos reaccionaron poco a poco encontrándose con sus amigos que los miraban angustiados.

-¡Que bueno que despiertan!-dijo Goku, Vegeta se sentó en la camilla y Yamcha hizo igual miraron alrededor encontrándose con algunas personas mirando.

-¿Donde están las chicas?-pregunto Yamcha tocándose en la cabeza- ¡Ay!-

-¡No te toques ahí idiota!-grito Vegeta, miro a Goku- ¿Donde esta Milk?-

-¿N-No recuerdas nada?-pregunto Goku nervioso, algo no le gustaba-

Vegeta y Yamcha se miraron mutuamente para luego abrir los ojos grande ya lo recordaban y salieron de las camillas.

-Milk estaba en el auto-

-También Bulma-dijo Yamcha-

-¿Quien se las abra llevado?-pregunto Lunch muy nerviosa sentía mucho miedo por ellas, 18 se acerco a ella- espero que estén bien-

Goku frunció el ceño, estaba molesto con Vegeta se acerco a el y le agarro por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo a él- ¡Porque no la cuidaste Vegeta! ¡Ella es tu novia ¿No?! ¡Si algo le pasa va hacer tu culpa ¿Me oíste?-

Todos se sorprendieron por la actitud de Goku que cambio radicalmente, Vegeta también estaba sorprendido Goku no hablaba así pero luego frunció el ceño y empujo a Goku bruscamente alejándolo de él, Yamcha se puso interpuso entre los dos y miro a Goku.

-Basta Goku-dijo- Yo también estuve con él y no pude a ser nada, también tengo la culpa

Goku no dijo nada.

-Como fue posible que pase esto-dijo 18- donde estarán-

Escucharon el sonido de un celular que era de Vegeta, el miro con confusión para luego sacar su celular del bolsillo era un mensaje.

 ** **Si quieres ver con vida a Milk y Bulma ven al muelle abandonado a las 12 de la noche, no lleves a nadie y ni llames a la policías porque si es así las matare, te tengo vigilado.****

 ** **M.****

Vegeta abrió los ojos de nuevo- Chicos miren-dijo mostrando el mensaje-

-Oh Kami-dijo 18-

-¿Quien es M?-pregunto Krillin-

-No lo se-dijo Vegeta- sea lo que sea iré-

-Yo también iré-dijo Yamcha decidido-

-No Yamcha es peligroso-dijo Vegeta- ademas dijo solo, si llevo a alguien más las mataran ¡Eso quieres dime! ¿Eso quieres?

-No- murmuro Yamcha mirando hacia abajo, quería demostrarles a todos que también era fuerte, no cobarde. Tien se acerco hacia el y puso su mano encima del hombro de Yamcha y le sonrió para que no se preocupara-

-Espero que no les hayan hecho nada-dijo Lunch muy preocupada-

-"Aun que sea lo ultimo que haga te encontrare Milk"

…...

…...

¡Ah maldita!-grito Broly tocándose la mejilla en donde rozo la bala- ¿Por que lo hiciste?-

Bulma abrió los ojos, Milk estaba abajo de Broly lo cual Bulma no podía ver si haya fue que la dispararon, aun así estaba asustada por Milk.

La mujer sonrió- Pero que cobarde que eres Milk-dijo, Milk se desmayo del susto- Eres patética no se porque Vegeta te ama-dijo con odio, miro a Broly- Aunque me gusta verla sufrir a Milk ahora no es el momento indicado para hagas otras de tus idioteces-

-¡Bien!-dijo Broly incorporándose- y yo que quería divertirme con ella-

-¡Átala de nuevo en la silla! En cualquier momento vendrá Vegeta y debes estar listo para tu venganza-dijo

Broly asintió y sonrió iba a hacer pagar a Vegeta y luego a Goku muy caro-

 **Fin flash back...**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente...**

Maron ya estaba en el hospital, se había puesto el mismo disfraz iba a ver a Vegeta de nuevo, pero primero fue a la cafetería quería tomar un poco de café, cuando llego pidió café y se sentó, miro a su alrededor no había casi nadie, al lado de ella había una tres doctoras.

-Vamos Martina-dijo una de ellas- ¿Milk que le paso? Y ahora que lo veo Milk no a llegado-

Cuando nombraron a Milk, Maron presto atención a esa conversación.

-Lo siento chicas no puedo decirles-dijo Martina-

-Puedes decirnos-dijo la otra- estamos preocupados por Milk, sabes que somos de confianza-

Martina medito un poco para luego suspirar-Esta bien, chicas-miro a ellas- Milk esta embaraza, se entero ayer-

Maron abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se levanto de golpe haciendo un ruido fuerte que las tres chicas la miraron curiosas y sin más se fue de ahí. Estaba molesta esa maldita estaba esperando un hijo de Vegeta.

Pero no podía hacer nada, no ahora si odiaba a Milk pero al niño no, se paro en la puerta de la habitacion de Vegeta, iba a esperar a que Milk tenga el hijo y después iba a matarla para quedarse con el niño total era de Vegeta.

"Solo hay que esperar"-pensó con amargura-

* * *

Goku siempre había pensado en renunciar el amor de Milk, muchas veces pero tenia la esperanza de que tal vez Milk lo viere con otros ojos, con esos ojos que siempre expresa amor por Vegeta. Y ahora que Milk esta esperando un hijo de Vegeta no se iba a rendir ya estaba decidido, sabia que Vegeta estaba en riesgo de quedar así o de despertarse después de años y Milk se quedaría sola. Por fin tendría esa oportunidad que tanto quería en años poder estar con Milk a solas, cuidarla, protegerla y amarla.

"Quizás, algún día pueda que Milk me vean con otros ojos"-pensó con amargura, si quizás faltara años en que por fin Milk lo vería con esa gran amor que él tanto soñó.

Suspiro y salio de su departamento quería salir a tomas aire, y sin pensarlo llego al parque en donde hace 4 años, Milk y Vegeta se confesaron amor puro y correspondido.

Pero no le daba rabia, él no tenia la culpa de enamorarse de la misma chica que su mejor amigo, él no tenia la culpa de enamorarse cada vez más con las pequeñas cosas que Milk hacia para él y no tenia la culpa de que Vegeta tuviera ese accidente después de la pelea. Se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de la fuente.

 **Flash back...**

-No estés tan seguro de eso, Vegeta-cerro los puños- voy a luchar por ella...es una promesa Milk sera mía algún día-

Vegeta frunció el ceño- ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!-

-Y lo era hasta que me quitaste a Milk-

"Milk sera mía"-pensó

 **fin flash back...**

Ese fue la ultima vez que vio a Vegeta y luego ocurrió el accidente.

 **voy a luchar por ella...es una promesa Milk sera mía algún día**

Se levanto y miro al cielo, él había hecho una promesa y él nunca rompía las promesas siempre las cumplía. Esta no era la excepción.

 **Continuara...**

 **bueno aqui termina el cap. 8 Espero que les haya gustado, se que no aparecieron mucho Lunch y Tien pero va a ver más en los demás capítulos. Espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto XD**

 **saludos.**

 **MKMP202**


	9. Chapter 9

Merili: Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí les dejo el cap 9

Raditz: Dragón ball z no le pertenece si no a Akira Toriyama

Merili: Disfruten \\(^o^)/

 **(** **Comentarios** **)**

 **(** **Pensamientos** **)**

… **...**

 **Te** **esperare**

Capitulo 9:

 **Un mes después...**

Miro su rostro se veía pacifico, ya no estaban las cortadas del rostro, suspiro ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente, durante ese tiempo, sus amigos se había enterado de que esperaba un hijo de Vegeta, todos se habían emocionado.

Goku le había dicho que tomara su turno normal, al principio se negó pero luego pensó en su hijo para luego tomar la decisión ahora cuando terminaba su turno iba a visitar a Vegeta hasta que terminara la hora de visitas.

-Nos vemos Vegeta-dijo para luego besarlo en la frente-

Ya eran las 7 de la noche cuando salió del hospital dispuesta a esperar el metro, pero la sorpresa fue que encontró a Goku esperándola, sonrió.

-Goku ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto-

-Hola Milk salí del trabajo más temprano y creí si ¿Te g-gustaría ir a cenar?-pregunto nervioso

Milk sonrió-Claro-

-Entonces-dijo abriendo la puerta del auto- Sería tan amable de acompañarme señorita-

-Por supuesto que si-

Los padres de Milk hace dos semanas que llegaron de viaje y se enteraron de todo, apoyaron a su hija porque sabían que ella era la que más sufría. Su madre estaba feliz porque iba a tener un nieto/a. Bulma siempre iba a su departamento a quedarse con ella, hablar y divertirse porque no quería dejarla sola en una situación así, Milk estaba muy agradecida de tener buenos amigos.

* * *

-¡Ya paso un mes y ni siquiera tienen un sospechoso!-grito el señor Vegeta golpeando el escritorio miro a su hijo- Tu hermano ni siquiera se levanta de esa cama-dijo sentándose en el sofá-

-No te preocupes padre, Vegeta despertara hay que tener fe y en cuanto al sospechoso no sé qué decirte-dijo Tarble- Pero no sabes a donde fue mi hermano el día del accidente-

-No, nadie sabe que hacia afuera-suspiro- por lo que me contó Milk, dijo que estuvo hablando con él, Vegeta le había dicho que estaba en el departamento-

-Pero al parecer salió urgente de su departamento-termino de decir Tarble- eso es muy raro-

-Lo sé-

Tarble estaba en Nueva York desde que tenía 8 años—es menor de Vegeta por cuatro años— le gusto estar ahí en vacaciones y aprender ingles le fascinaba la idea así que no dudo en decirle a su madre que quería quedarse con su tía sobra decir que su madre lloro a mares. Pero regresaba para festejar navidad y año nuevo en familia, luego paso seis años (Ya tenía 14 años) y como siempre iba a la casa de sus padres para navidad y en ese día conoció a Milk estuvo muy feliz por su hermano porque había conseguido a una chica que lo amaba tal y como era. Y ahora a los 18 años cuando iba a ir a la universidad de Harvard se enteró sobre su hermano y decidió volver a su país natal para cuidar a su madre y ver a su querido hermano.

Cuando podía iba a ver a su hermano, le daba tristeza verlo así pero ¿Que podía hacer por él? No tenía respuesta para eso. Si, quería ayudarlo pero como, se sentía débil con esto mentalmente.

-¿Donde esta mama?-pregunto Tarble-

El señor Ouji suspiro- Se fue al hospital-dijo- me preocupa mucho tu madre, Tarble ella ya no es como antes-

-Y quien va a seguir como antes padre-dijo Tarble- Todos están mal por mi hermano pero las únicas que sufren más son mi madre y Milk-

-Lo sé, está igual que tu madre-dijo- solo espero que coma adecuadamente por el niño-dijo

-Estoy feliz-dijo Tarble-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Bueno-se sonrojo- es que voy a hacer tío-su padre sonrió- jamás creí que sería tío tan joven-

-Yo también, tendré al fin tendré un nieto y eso que tu madre quería antes de que llegue a la vejez ¡Ja!-los dos sonrieron.

Estaban triste por Vegeta pero también felices porque iban a tener un nuevo integrante en la familia tanto Ouji como los Ox.

* * *

Llego al hospital, salió del auto y entro, se registró en la recepción para luego irse a la habitación en donde estaba su hijo, estaba por entrar cuando la puerta se abrió.

Se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Ahí en frente de ella estaba Maron con su ropa de siempre y con una sonrisa que no pudo descifrar, Maron también estaba sorprendida.

-Maron ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida para luego fruncir el ceño- ¿Qué haces con mi hijo?-

Maron la miro fijamente por unos instantes, se maldijo por no ir con un disfraz pero ya le cansaba andar desapercibida, sabía que Milk se había ido pero jamás pensó que la madre iba a venir.

-¿Te pregunte qué haces aquí?-

-No le concierne señora-dijo dispuesta a ir, pero sintió un agarre en su hombro-

-Que no me concierne, ¡Por favor Maron es mi hijo! Te advertí que no te quería cerca de él-

-¡Y eso que!-grito soltándose, llamo la atención de algunas personas que estaban cerca- ¡Tengo el derecho de verlo porque él fue mi novio!-

Mary sonrió- En ningún momento fue tu novio, ni nada-dijo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa chica siempre le traía problemas a su hijo en su relación con Milk- tu sola te obsesionaste con él, no sé porque te dignas a ver a mi hijo, crees que soy idiota ¿No?- la miro fijamente como tratando de quemarla con la mirada- todos se enteraron que ayudaste a Broly salir de la cárcel-

Maron abrió los ojos sorprendida, apretó sus dientes, quería que saliera anónima pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario- ¡A usted que le importa!-

-¡Me importa mucho, querida!-grito- De seguro tú fuiste la que ideo el secuestro ¡¿Verdad?!-se acercó más a ella- ¡Contesta! ¿Qué es Broly para ti? ¿Un amante quizás?-

Maron ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba furiosa, sonrió se acercó al oído de Mary y dijo:

-Sí, es mi amante-dijo sorprendiendo a Mary, Maron de bajo de su cinturón del pantalón, ocultaba su arma, la apoyo en el vientre de la mujer haciéndola temblar- ¿Puedes sentir el arma?-no espero respuestas, sabía que estaba asustada-En estos momentos puedo asesinarte sin ningún remordimiento- presiono más el arma contra Mary- pero ahora no, solo te diré algo- Mary estaba a punto de llorar del miedo, jamás pensó que Maron tuviera un arma en estos momento- viva todo estos momento felices porque pronto se le acabara-retiro el arma para guardarla- Ah saluda a Milk y a su bebe de mi parte- Mary palideció- si, sé que ella está embarazada- y sin más se retiró con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer del pasillo-

Mary se quedó tiesa, no sabía que hacer pensó que iba a morir, luego se desmayó-

-¡Señora!-grito una alarmada enfermera que vio cómo se había desmayado-

* * *

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-pregunto mirándola con rabia- ¿No sabes lo que provocaste?-

-¡Claro que lo sé!-grito, sacó su arma y lo tiro lejos de ella- ¡Pero no puedo quedarme callada! ¡Quiero que Milk, sufra como yo lo hice!-se agarró del cabello-Ella no merece estar con Vegeta, ¡En cambio yo...lo merezco!-dijo exaltada-

Broly suspiro, no le gustaba que Maron se volviera inestable- Sabes que la mujer te denunciara-

Maron sonrió de lado- Que me denuncie, total no sabes dónde estoy-dijo colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, estaba en el sofá relajada-

-Ya no puedes salir ¿Que harás?-

-Me quedare aquí-

-Pero ¿Y quién ira a comprar los comestibles?-

-Obvio tu-dijo- Eres el único que no está de sospechoso, puedo quedarme aquí el tiempo necesario tengo mucho dinero para sobrevivir-

Broly miro por la ventana ya eran las 9 de la noche por lo que se veía la ciudad iluminada. No le gustaba nada de lo que Maron le acababa de contar, jamás pensó que las cosas se iba a salir del rumbo que ellos habían planeado, si quería tomar Venganza de Goku y Vegeta pero...

Negó con la cabeza- "Seguiré con esto hasta que mueran esos dos"-

* * *

Todos estaban desconcertados por la situación, cuando se enteraron de lo que paso en el hospital con la señora Ouji, se les paro el corazón más a Milk porque estaba muy asustada pero no por ella si no por él bebe. Nunca creyó que Maron se iba a enterar, tenía mucho miedo de que se acerque a su bebe no podía lidiar con el dolor que tenía en el pecho desde que Vegeta se quedó en coma, ahora la punzada en el pecho era más profunda, no sabía de lo que pararía de su vida estando amenazada.

Todos estaban en la casa de los Ouji y los mismo policías que habían interrogado a los padres de Vegeta, declarando la amenaza a la señora Ouji, tenía en sus manos una taza de café, no dejaba de temblar todavía podía sentir la fría arma en su vientre.

-...Y eso fue lo paso...-termino de decir la señora Ouji-

Los policías terminaron de escribir para luego retirarse diciendo que iba a poner la denuncia-

-No puedo creer que esto pasara-dijo Goku-

-Sí, Mary la encontró en la habitación de Vegeta eso quiere decir que Maron siempre estuvo visitando a Vegeta-susurro Milk que fue escuchado por todos-

-Eso parece-dijo Bulma acercándose a ella para luego darle un abrazo-pero no te preocupes con la denuncia que está poniendo Mary y un policía custodiando a Vegeta, dudo mucho que se acercara a él, no tienes por qué estar así-

-Bulma yo...tengo miedo-admitió- No puedo soportar esto-sintió lágrimas acumulándose- Q-quiero el tiempo atrás, quiero que Vegeta despierte y..y..vea a su hijo-apretó más el agarre-yo...yo-

-¿Dime Milk?-

-Yo...quiero una rebanada de pastel-dijo avergonzada-

Bulma soltó una risa, los demás también, sabían que era normal tener antojos después de todo estaba embarazada.

-No te preocupes-hablo la suegra- Hay pastel en la cocina-se levantó del asiento con una sonrisa- porque no me acompañan chicas-dijo refiriéndose a Lunch, 18, Bulma y Milk- todas asintieron y se fueron hacia la cocina-

-Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido -comenzó a Decir el señor Ouji después de un silencio-

-Podemos contratar a un policía que vigile a Milk- dijo Krillin-

-Eso...-dijo Goku- es una buena idea-

-Mejor que sean dos-dijo el señor Ouji- algo me dice que Maron es muy peligrosa-

Y no se equivocaba-

* * *

 **Flash back...**

Estaban en la casa de Milk, esperando a que sea la media noche Vegeta caminaba de un lado a otro eso ponía nerviosa a 18.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?!-grito cansada- me estas poniendo los pelos de punta-

Vegeta solo gruño para luego ir a la cocina, necesitaba un café y rápido.

-Creo que te pasaste-dijo Krillin-

-Pero me ponía nerviosa-excuso-

-Todos estamos nerviosos, 18-dijo Goku-

-Vegeta está más nervioso-dijo Tien- está muy incómodo desde que recibió el mensaje, no podemos decir nada a las policías aún no-

-¡No puedo esperar más!-grito Goku se levantó del sofá, cerro los puños estaba furioso, no podía creer que Milk la tuvieran secuestrada y ni siquiera pidieron dinero eso es lo que lo dejo confundido.

-Quieres tranquilizarte Goku- dijo Krillin acercándose a él- Cuando Vegeta llegue al muelle llamaremos a la policía para que lo atrapen-

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién demonios es!-grito fuerte-

Tenía razón nadie sabía quién era el que estaba detrás de todo esto.

Vegeta salió de la cocina con café, pero tenía las cejas fruncidas había escuchado todo por el grito de Goku también estaba enojado no podía soportar tanta presión, quería saber cómo estaba Milk, sabía que Milk no era la única también estaba Bulma, Yamcha estaba en una esquina en silencio pensando tratando de averiguar quién era él que secuestro a las chicas.

"M...M...no sé quién podrá ser, ¿Mariano? ... ¿No será una mujer?"-pensó Yamcha hasta que...abrió los ojos como plato, no sabía si era una mujer pero tenía una en mente.

-¡Chicos!-llamo la atención de todos en especial de Vegeta- Creo que tal vez se quién es...-

-¡Pues dilo!-dijo Vegeta-

-Es...-

 **O-O**

Le dolía el rostro y el estómago, recibió muchos golpes por la mujer y también por Broly ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar. Había llorado dos horas por el dolor, mientras que Bulma le dolía la garganta por tanto gritar, no le habían dado de comer se estaba debilitando igual que Bulma.

-¿Por qué nadie nos busca?-pregunto Bulma al vacío-

-Claro que lo hacen-dijo Milk estaban esposados en los tubos de agua (Agua, gas) puso su cabeza en el hombro de Bulma- sé que nos están buscando-

-Eso espero-dijo Bulma- me duelo el labio, y la garganta-suspiro-también tengo hambre-

-Igual yo, sé que nos encontraras no hay que perder la fe, sé que Vegeta y los demás vendrán a rescatarnos-

Bulma sonrió débilmente tenía la esperanza de que terminara pronto esta tortura. Escucharon pasos en las escaleras se tensaron y temblaron aunque no lo admitieran si tenían miedo sabían que Broly era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Aquí les traje comida-era Broly con una bandeja lleno de comida-

Las chicas miraron con algo de asco pero no hablaron más y empezaron a comer como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Broly sonrió con burla.

"Sé que Vegeta me encontrara"-pensó segura mientras comía-

 **fin flash back...**

* * *

Paso una semana después de lo de Mary, todos seguían con la tensión no podían estar tranquilos de Maron seguía ahí vigilando sus movimientos.

A Milk le tocaba turno en la ecografía para saber cómo estaba su hijo, entro al consultorio.

-Hola Milk- saludo la doctora- recuéstate en la camilla- Milk asintió- y cuéntame ¿Cómo va con tus antojos, la nauseas?-

-Los antojos van y vienen y las náuseas ya no son frecuentes-dijo con voz calmada-

-Ok- dijo- sube tu blusa así te pondré el gel-

La doctora se acercó a ella y le paso el gel en el vientre y paso el aparato en la pantalla se veían a su pequeño hijo, las dos se quedaron en silencio escuchando los latidos de su corazón, Milk sonrió dulcemente después de un mes entero, estaba feliz su hijo estaba se encontraba en buenas condiciones y de eso estaba agradecida.

-Está en buenas condiciones-dijo dándole una toalla para que se limpiara- la próxima cita será en dos semanas-

-Está bien-dijo para bajar de la camilla- gracias Natsumi-

-No tienes que agradecer Milk- sonrió- ¿Veras a Vegeta?-

-Sí, tú sabes que nunca falto para ir a verlo-

-Lo sé-sonrió-

-Buenos, nos vemos en la cafetería mañana-dijo Milk

-Está bien-

Cuando Milk cerró la puerta, Natsumi suspiro estaba preocupada por su amiga sabía que era malo que se angustiara por él bebe que espera.

Ella es una de las amigas de Milk, se conocieron en la universidad ambas estudiaron medicinas pero con rangos diferentes, ella ginecología y Milk pediatría grande fue la sorpresa de las dos que iba a trabajar en el mismo hospital.

Había conocido a Vegeta hace dos años y supo que era un gran chico había deseado la felicidad de esos dos.

* * *

Llego a la habitación de Vegeta donde había dos policías vigilando, les sonrió para luego entrar, vio su rostro pacifico. Todavía no podía soportar estar solo en su departamento sin sentir su calor, su aroma, todo de él. Se acerco a él y tomo asiento al lado para agarrarle la mano.

-Vegeta Te extraño- sonrío- se que te lo digo siempre pero es verdad, todo los días pienso en ti, esa sonrisa que siempre me dejabas a ver solo a mi, los recuerdos siempre aparecen en mis sueños sacándome una enorme sonrisa- beso su mejilla agarrando la mano con dulzura- Sabes...soñé un futuro no tan lejano en donde tenemos a nuestro hijos en casa sonriendo y tu al lado mio mirando con ternura a tu hijo- hizo el agarre mas fuerte-...Se que desper...-

De pronto algo la saco de sus palabras, era un sonido que aumentaba cada vez más era un aparato que controlaba los latidos cardiacos de Vegeta y también su presión, veía a Vegeta moverse violentamente.

Sonó un pitido.

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil.

Se asustó.

-¡Vegeta!-grito- ¡Vegeta reacciona!-agarro su mano- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!-tantos gritos llamo la atención de los guardia y doctores que rondaban por ahí-¡Ayuda!-

Llego ahí dos doctores que rápidamente llamaron enfermeros para que trajeran la maquina electro shock. Milk vio en cámara lenta lo que ocurría a su alrededor con lágrimas en los ojos, una enfermera llego y la llevo afuera diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Cuando salió sintió un profundo dolor en su vientre se tocó en la zona del dolor y respiro profundo sabía que si se angustiaba podía dañar a su bebe y eso no quería, agarro su celular con cierto temblor y marco al único que se le ocurrió en la mente.

…..

…..

¿¡Por qué tardaban tanto!? Se preguntaba Milk.

Había pasado media hora, sentía una opresión en el pecho no era nada bueno, estrujo el pañuelo que tiene en su mano, seguía saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos no podía aguantar esa situación más.

"Debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte"-se repetía-"Por mi hijo…por nuestro hijo"-

Quería que esto acabara pronto, quería estar con Vegeta y su hijo junto como una familia aunque tendrá que pasar esto por ella misma.

-¡Milk!-escucho que la llamaron-

Volteo hacia donde la llamaban para encontrarse con Goku que luego de verla corrió hacia ella.

-¡Milk! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado, Milk lo había llamado con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos diciéndole que vaya rápido al hospital.

-¡Ay Goku!-dijo lanzándose en los brazos de Goku para luego ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Goku, él no dudo en abrazarla quería consolarla- ¡Vegeta tubo un paro cardiaco y hasta hora no sé nada!-sollozo en su pecho- ¡Tengo mucho miedo!-

Goku no sabía que decir, estaba preocupado por lo que podía pasar con su ex—amigo y más por la angustia que sufría Milk. Siguieron abrazados por unos minutos más hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando al doctor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto Milk juntando sus manos-

El doctor suspiro- pudimos estabilizarlo-

-P-pero ya está bien ¿Verdad?-pregunto

-Esta grave- dijo el médico- le sacamos radiografía, tiene una contusión en el cerebro-

-Eso no lo detectaron-dijo Milk- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?-

-La contusión no es tan visible, se dañó el hipocampo-

-¿Hipocampo? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Goku-

-Es una parte de nuestro cerebro donde se retiene la memoria-dijo acomodando sus lentes-

-Eso quiere decir…-

-Que la posibilidad si despierta es posible que no recuerde nada-

-¿¡Que!? N-No puede s-ser- lagrimas salían pasando por su mejilla- ¡N-No él no puede olvidarme! ¡No!- se agarró de la cabeza, no quería que eso pasara una vida en donde Vegeta no la recuerda es lo peor que puede pasar-¡Porque!

Goku se sorprendió por lo que escucho pero más el grito de Milk así que sin pensarlo la abrazo muy fuerte.

-T-Tranquila Milk, no quiero verte así por favor cálmate-

-No puedo calmarme-Dijo sollozando, se ocultó en el pecho de Goku-

La vida de Vegeta estaba en un hilo no quería que pasara después de todo era su amigo desde la infancia.

…..

…..

Los padres y hermano de Vegeta llegaron al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron cuando recibieron la llamada de Goku. Se enteraron de todo, el llanto de Mary se hizo presente el señor Vegeta la abrazó diciendo que todo estaría bien aunque él también estaba asustado por lo que podía ocurrir con su hijo.

Tarble fue hacia Milk que estaba sentada con Goku, este le acariciaba la espalda con cariño, llegó a ellos tocó el hombro de Milk haciendo que esta subiera la mirada sorprendiendo a Tarble, veía los ojos de Milk que se habían vuelto opaco y sin brillo lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y así lo hizo. Milk respondió minutos después no lloro sólo se apoyó en el hombro de Tarble.

"Porque Vegeta"- pensó Milk- "No me dejes sola"

* * *

 **Tres días después…**

En estos días fueron fatales para Milk, no hablaba y eso les preocupó a todos. Goku se había quedado en el departamento de Milk por precauciones, dormía en el sofá para no separarse de ella para nada, siempre la abrazaba, le decía cosas lindas para calmarla, la acaricia con ternura.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?- pregunto Goku mirando a Milk que estaba en el sofá mirando un punto fijo en la pared- estoy preocupado por ti-

Milk levantó la mirada para ver a Goku, la voz de Goku se había vuelto temblorosa parecía que iba a llorar.

-Necesito escuchar tu dulce voz-dijo Goku, la voz se le estaba apagando- Quiero que sonrías, quiero ver el brillo de tus ojos-acarició la mejilla con ternura- por favor todos estamos preocupados por ti- su vista se Nublo por las lágrimas que se estaba acumulando en sus ojos-¡Estoy preocupado por ti! ¡Ya no quiero verte así!- la agarró de los hombros- ¡Estas esperando un hijo de...Vegeta! ¡Debes estar feliz! ¡Por favor!- la abrazo y empezó a sollozar, sabía que llorar era débil pero no podía soportar el dolor de ver así a Milk-

Milk estaba sorprendida porque jamás vio a Goku llorar en frente de ella, tenía razón Goku debía estar feliz porque iba a esperar un hijo de Vegeta, correspondió el abrazo sorprendiendo a Goku.

-G-Goku- sollozo, Goku sonrió porque al fin pudo escuchar la voz de Milk- ¡Ay Goku lo siento! ¡Lamento preocuparte! ¡No puedo soportar este dolor que siento!-

-Shhh tranquila Milk-la acuno entre sus brazos- todo estará bien, no estás sola- Se separó un poco para besarla en la frente con cariño- Estoy contigo, en las buenas y en las malas eso es lo que hace un amigo, apoyar a quien quiere-

Después de esos tres días Milk pudo sonreír y el brillo en sus ojos volvió.

No estaba sola y eso lo sabía Milk estaba agradecida con Goku, siempre podía contar con él.

Luego de un rato Milk se durmió en sus brazos, Goku sonrió y la llevó hasta la habitación arropándola bien, la miró con dulzura, su vista se puso en su rostro, algunos mechones de cabello estaba tapando un ojo lo apartó y lo coloco detrás de la oreja. Se sonrojo miró los dulces labios que tanto quería probar, su corazón latía fuertemente, la respiración se volvió errático

-"Jamás tendré una oportunidad como esta"-pensó nervioso-

Se acercó a ella colocando sus labios con el de ella, su corazón Latía con fuerza, las mejillas se volvieron carmesí duro por lo menos unos minutos para luego despegar con lentitud.

-Vegeta…- suspiró Milk, sorprendiendo a Goku que frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación con rabia-

"Me confundió con Vegeta" rugió estaba muy enojado, agarró el vaso que contenía la bebida y lo bebió de un solo trago no podía creer que una vez que besaba a Milk, tenía que ser castigado escuchando el nombre de Vegeta, apretó el vaso sin darse cuenta pero luego un terrible dolor en la mano lo hizo volverse de la realidad. Miró su mano para luego encontrarse con sangre saliendo de su mano.

"Maldición"- corrió hasta el lavamanos se sacó los vidrios incrustados y se lavó la mano para luego venderlo.

"Debo controlarme"

Miro alrededor para encontrar un libro en la mesita de centro de acercó y lo agarró para ver qué era un álbum.

-Recuerdos inolvidables- leyó el título, lo abrió en una página a lazar encontrándose con una imagen que lo sonreír.

En la foto estaba todos sonriendo y en el medio estaba Goku y Milk había un cartel que decía: Feliz cumpleaños Goku

Sonrió más ese día era su cumpleaños número 19, había creído que todos se habían olvidado su cumpleaños cuando no era así.

 **Flash back…**

Goku caminaba por el parque pero no con su sonrisa de siempre, hoy era su cumpleaños y nadie le había saludo por su día estaba esperando el saludo de alguien especial pero no fue así. Se sentó en una banca, "Al final nadie se acordó" pensó con amargura.

Escucho su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo del pantalón y contesto.

 _-Hola-_

 _-Hola Goku soy yo-dijo Milk- necesito tu ayuda-_

 _-¿Que pasa Milk?- preguntó un poco desganado-_

 _-Bueno…-se quedó en silencio por unos segundos- estoy en la casa de mis padres, estoy sola y necesito compañía ¿Quieres venir? Ya tengo listo la cena-_

 _-¿Y Vegeta?- preguntó_

Milk pudo escuchar un poco de recelo en la voz pero no le dio importancia.

 _-Vegeta sigue en el trabajo, a veces no sé lo que piensa ese hombre-dijo Milk-_

Goku suspiró desde la semana anterior Milk y Vegeta se habían peleado de una forma muy fuerte era la primera vez que sucedía algo así pero sabía que era por la Secretaría atractiva que trabaja en la compañía del padre de Vegeta y pues sobra decir que ella siempre se apegaba a Vegeta y eso le hervía la sangre a Milk.

Una día Milk había ido a su departamento a hablar diciendo que le daría una sorpresa a Vegeta en el trabajo ya que iba hacer pronto su Aniversario pero cuando llego encontró a Vegeta en una posición comprometedora con la Secretaría y Milk salió de ahí con gritos escandalosos tanto que hasta el señor Vegeta ya estaba con su hijo y la Secretaría, desde ese día no se habían reconciliaron, hablaban pero nada más eso Goku veía a Milk muy triste pero no dijo nada.

 _-Entonces ¿Vienes?- preguntó Milk sacándolo de los pensamiento-_

 _-Claro estaré ahí en 20 minutos-_

 _-Ok, te espero- y corto._

Goku se levantó y empezó a caminar para parar un taxi e indicarle la dirección.

* * *

-Yamcha puedes subir más arriba al cartel-Dijo Milk

-Claro Milk- dijo subiéndolo más- ¿Ahí está bien?-

-si gracias- en eso escucho un estruendo en la cocina- Y ahora que pasó-murmuro para luego irse a la cocina encontrándose con la comida en el piso y su perrito Fido comiendo mientras que Bulma discutía con 18.

-¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?-

-Milk- dijeron las dos-

-Fue culpa de ella-las dos se señalaron-

-A ver explíquenme-

-Bueno-comenzó a decir Bulma- yo quería hacer mi especialidad pero 18 no me dejó diciendo que no cocinó bien-

-Claro tu especialidad es quemar las cosas-dijo 18 con su actitud de siempre, se cruzó de brazos-

-¡Arrg!-gruñó Bulma- quieres verme enojada-

-¡Basta chicas!-grito Milk- escuchen hoy es un día especial para Goku y quiero que todo sea perfecto pero si van a seguir peleando mejor será que se vayan-dijo para luego salir de la cocina-

Las dos se miraron para luego irse a donde Milk.

-Milk espera-dijo 18 deteniéndola-lamentamos esto-

-Si amiga, lo sentimos-

Milk sonrió-No se preocupen, pero ahora tenemos que limpiar la cocina-

-Lo haremos nosotras-

…

Ya todo estaba listo, todos ya habían llegado

Ya solo faltaba poco para que Goku llegara.

Su celular vibro.

Agarro el celular para ver un mensaje de Vegeta.

 _ **Vegeta:**_ _¿Dónde estás?_

Milk frunció el ceño solo por unos segundos para luego responder.

 _ **Milk:**_ _¿Ya lo olvidaste? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Goku (¬¬*)_

 _ **Vegeta:**_ _... ¿Pero en qué lugar?-_

 _ **Milk:**_ _En la casa de mis padres_

 _ **Vegeta:**_ _Voy para allá._

 _ **Milk:**_ _Como quieras._

Milk miro su celular por unos minutos para luego apagarlo estaba enojada con Vegeta no podía evitarlo tan solo recordar la escena hervía de celos. Sabía que esa zorra se le insinuaba a **su** Vegeta pero no pudo evitarlo ya que trabaja junto a él.

Escucho el timbre de la casa.

Todos se paralizaron, Milk igual parpadeo un par de minutos para luego decir:

-¡Escóndanse todos!-dijo en voz baja pero firme, todos se escondieron y Bulma apago la luz-

Milk miro si todo estaba en su lugar para luego suspirar y abrir la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Goku que bueno que llegas-dijo tomándolo del brazo- No quiero estar sola-

Goku sonrió, bueno nadie recordó su cumpleaños pero al menos pasaría su día con la chica de sus sueños.

-Si bueno- se encogió de hombros- no podía dejarte sola-dijo caminado hacia la sala lo cual estaba oscuro- ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?-

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos, saliendo del escondite-

Goku estaba sorprendido y feliz a la vez, nunca pensó que le harían una fiesta sorpresa.

-¡Gracias amigos jamás pensé que harían esto!-dijo feliz- Muchas gracias ¿Quién fue el que organizo esto?-

-Fue Milk- dijo Bulma para darle un gran abrazo a Goku- Feliz cumpleaños amigo-

-Gracias Bulma- cuando termino el beso se acercó a Milk, ella miraba la escena con una sonrisa- Así que fuiste tú-

-Pues si-

Goku sonrió con un gran sonrojo que no pudo ver Milk, se acercó más y la abrazo.

Fue un abrazo sorpresivo, Milk abrió los ojos pero luego sonrió para corresponder el abrazo tan tierno que Bulma no puedo más y tomo una foto con flash haciendo que reaccione Goku separándola de él. Pusieron la música y empezaron a bailar.

Milk y Goku no se habían separado por nada, hablaban, reían y bailaban juntos, Goku estaba feliz de poder pasar su día con la chica que siempre a amado aunque eso se iba a terminar.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa y Lunch que estaba cerca fue a abrir para encontrarse con Vegeta.

-Vegeta que bueno que llegaste- dijo con una sonrisa-

-Hola ¿Donde esta Milk?- pregunto-

-Esta en la sala con Goku-

-Bien- dijo entrando y yendo directamente a la sala-

Cuando llego vio a Goku y Milk bailando con una sonrisa pero lo que le hirvió de sangre fue que Goku tenía su brazo en la cintura de Milk acercándolo hacia él. Cerro los puños con fuerza pero luego se tranquilizo no quería hacer una escena de celos.

Milk estaba mareada había tomado lo considerable pero estaba tan fascinada con la musica que seguía bebiendo sin parar y no se había dado cuenta que Goku tenia un brazo en su cintura. Goku estaba en las misma condiciones sonriendo y acercando a Milk hacia el podía sentir el olor a alcohol que se colaba en el aliento de Milk pero no le importaba quería besar realmente quería...

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo una voz conocida para ambos-

Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con Vegeta cruzados de brazos mirando a Goku con algo de furia.

-Que bueno que llegas-dijo Milk frunciendo el ceño acercándose a él- De seguro tardaste ya que te estabas acostando con esa perra ¿No es así?- soltó una carcajada-

-Milk calmate- dijo en un susurro Vegeta estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de su novia- Quiero explicarte lo que sucedió ese día-

-Explicarme- dijo subiendo el volumen de su voz llamando la atención de Bulma- ¿Ya lo oíste Goku? Me quiere engañar con una mentira jajaja- lo miro con furia- Eres un chico de esos que solo quiere sexo ¿Verdad?-

-Deja de hablar de tonterías- dijo enojado por que Milk creyera que era así- Necesitamos hablar- agarro su brazo-

-¡No me toques!-grito soltándose de él- ¡Si piensas de hablar conmigo estas muy equivocado!-

Bulma se acerco hacia ellos- Basta están haciendo una escena- dijo mirando alrededor ya que todos posaban su mirada a ellos-

Vegeta suspiro y agarro la mano de Milk para dirigirse hacia la terraza no le importaba los reclamos de Milk que la dejara en paz. Goku miraba como se iba suspiro con tristeza la felicidad de tenerla con él se esfumo.

 **Una vez en la terraza...**

-¡Que no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo!- grito con Vegeta la soltó- Creí que eras diferente a otros hombres- se abrazo así misma- pero veo que me equivoque-

-Milk- susurro acercándose a ella, le agarro la mano con dulzura- Dejame explicarte por favor-

Milk lo miro a ojos por unos momento para luego desviar la mirada.

-Tienes 10 minutos-

Vegeta sonrió- Gracias- aflojo el agarre- El día en el que me sorprendiste estaba arreglando algunas cosas y llame a Sara, ella vino y se acercaba cada vez mas, no sabia su intención hacia a mi hasta que me acorralo contra el escritorio y cuando le iba a reclamar apareciste...lamento si te hice sentir mal con algo que creíste pero la verdad es que te amo y yo jamas haría algo para dañarte- la miro a los ojos- jamas-

Milk lo miro a los ojos y supo que era verdad- ¡Vegeta yo también te amo!- dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo lo cual Vegeta correspondió- fui una tonta, me guié por mis celos es que ella están hermosa y...- pero una risa se escucho- ¿De que te ríes?-

-No se porque piensas que es hermosa- coloco su mano en el mentó de Milk subiendo su mirada- Tu eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, nunca lo olvides- y la beso en los labios-

Esos labios que tanto amaba eran delicados y suaves tenia un aroma a fresas por el brillo labia que tenia puesto, saco su lengua pidiendo permiso y Milk lo dejo podía sentir el alcohol pero no le importaba. Milk rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Vegeta y él coloco sus brazos en la cintura acercándola a él.

-Te amo- susurro una vez que se separaron-

Milk sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que un Goku mareado los miraba con furia.

 **Fin flash back...**

Nego con la cabeza borrando esa escena.

Cerro el álbum y se levanto del sofá busco la escoba y recogedor para limpiar los vidrios rotos.

* * *

Milk abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor estaba en su habitación no recodaba que había ido ahí pero no le dio importancia. Se levanto para dirigirse al baño miro su reflejo en el espejo no le gusto lo que vio.

Se podía ver claramente su rostro con ojeras grandes, demacrada, su maquillaje corrido y se veía pálida, no le gusta verse así pero no tenia de otra estaba muy triste no quería perder las esperanzas pero había pasado un mes entero y no se había levanto Vegeta y lo peor es que tal vez no la recuerde si despierta. Abrió el agua y sumergió su rostro en el agua agarro la toalla para secarla la cara.

Escucho el toque de la puerta del baño.

-¿Milk estas bien?- pregunto Goku

-Si, estoy bien- sonrió- "Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi"- en un segundo salgo-

-Ok-

Se miro de nuevo al espejo, ya no quería seguir angustiada por todo, no quería pensar en nada más que su hijo solo quería sonreír, disfrutar los días, ver el sol, los niños del hospital. No quería pensar en Maron, Broly ni en Vegeta. Abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose claro que quería pensar en Vegeta solo que ya no quería sufrir más.

"¿Vegeta es parte de mi sufrimiento?"

No quería ni pensarlo.

Salio del baño con una pequeña sonrisa solo pensaría en su familia: Vegeta y su hijo.

Goku la miro y sonrió.

"Voy a hacerte feliz...lo prometo"

 **Continuara...**

 **Aqui termina el cap. 9 gracias por los comentarios. Y are lo posible de publicar el otro cap antes de la próxima semana.**

 **Besos.**

 **MKMP202**


End file.
